Why am I in KHR?
by Mistress of Madness
Summary: Katey Brigges, your average girl from our world who feels shunned by reality, one day finds herself in Tsuna's room. She finds out her name was changed into Sakura Nuvola and joins the Vongola. Could life get any better? Apparently it could. Hibari Kyoya starts to fall for her. Wait, you said what now? HibarixOC. After Future arc. Reviews are welcome! Genre may subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_

So here I am with another crazy fanfic when I am completely busy with hell aka bitch aka school.

Damn you school.

Well anyway, basically this is my first time putting myself into a fic, but think of it of like your regular OC.

You know, I always wondered why most people don't like OC fics. I mean, if they're slash you're turning a totally hot guy into a fucking _gay_. If it's an OC you can simply pretend that the OC is you and then the character will be your boyfriend.

See? It's definitely way better that turning them gay. Seriously, what if it really happened and they turned out to be like Lussuria?

No offense to the yaoi lovers out there, it's just my personal opinion, so please do bear with me.

Let's see… what else do I have to rant about?

Oh, right…

**Rating: **T for fluff, vulgarities, violence in the future, and probably gore(dunno why it has to be in M rated fics 'cuz I, for one, love blood and gore and am only turning 14)

**Pairing: **HibarixOC, naturally

**Warning: **I dunno if it's AU or not but I guess it is, OC, OOCness may occur, the reasons why this is rated T, occasional spelling errors and missing words may occur 'cuz I don't re-check when I upload a new chap 'cuz I'm a lazy-ass XD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR, 'cuz if I did Hibari would be the boss, Tsuna just some random boy, Gokudera would be a dog, Yamamoto would be Tsuna's best friend, Kyoko as Tsuna's girlfriend, Haru would be in the asylum, Chrome would be a celebrity, and Mukuro would be in prison.

Man, I'm sure you're glad I don't own it.

* * *

**_Why Am I in KHR?_!**

_**Chapter 1: To KHR We GO!**_

I sighed as I sat lazily in class. Stupid teachers and their need to change the stupid seating arrangement. Now, I've got no one to talk to.

"Whoa…" Everyone but me chimed in chorus as one of my classmates finished another complicated answer.

I could do the same if I wanted to, but I don't because I don't want to be looked at as a show-off.

I took out one of my spare notebooks from my bag. Stupid awesome ideas that so ironically pop into my head when I'm in class.

Once I got the idea written down, I continued with the next chapter.

Oh that's right, my name is Katey Brigges, a girl addicted to anime and writing fan fiction. With my imaginative working 24/7, except when stupid logic is being drilled into my brain, I come up with epic ideas almost everyday.

I have a bad case of the lazies, which is why I do my homework next day at school. I'm also half-Swiss and half-Filipino, thus the reason for me to be in what's called second-year high school here which is probably second-year middle school wherever you're from.

My dream? To enter the world of anime, preferably KHR or PoT.

I sighed again. Stupid reality and your boringness, I want action in mah life yo!

Usually, people see me as the quiet, emo girl whose life revolves around anime, which I'm not mind you.

Yes, I love anime. Hell, I can't live without it! But I am certainly not emo or quiet. In fact, outside school I become a wild and crazy fangirl of all those hot anime guys out there.

My classmates don't understand this, thus no one understands me so I keep my mouth shut.

I have a best friend, her name is Alexis Rhodes**[1]**. She's crazy. Not really, but you know what I mean. Though she isn't really a fan of anime, I love her to bits. But I don't tell her that. Simply because, I don't do being all sweet and all that shit.

I can't live without swearing either, but my mom has to be a frickin' kill joy about it and tells me to stop it.

My reply? "Mom, swearing is what teenagers do." That's what.

So yeah, basically I feel shunned, and thanks to my confidence that has long ago gone down the drain, you can guess how tough life is on me.

"Let us pray." My teacher announced as class came to an end.

Thank God it's Friday!

We prayed, went back to our classroom and packed our things.

"Those who are not cleaners please put your bags outside!" Our class pres. reminded us once again. I swear, this people are such children.

We did as we were told and filed outside. Moments later, our adviser arrived and we prayed, again. Not that I mind, it just gets tiresome after a while.

After we were done with that, all of us went downstairs and logged out.

What's up with this school's policy anyway?

* * *

**{ ~ * * * ~}**

* * *

The second I got home, I dumped my bags on the couch and turned the friggin' TV on to Animax.

No way am I missing out on Idaten Jump when Gabu's showing up. I just love that demon boy!

After doing as such, I turned on the computer for some wi-fi and to type the next chap of my stories.

Why do ideas pop into my mind so often they make me crazy? I could use them for our English project though.

Yes we have an English project. We have to make our own four-shot. Which is annoying 'cause I probably won't be to update and the deadline's in a month! A MONTH dammit! Just the first little chappy though.

I grabbed my iPod and flopped onto the couch and squealed in delight as I saw Gabu. Man, he'd make an adorable little brother! Too bad Taiga doesn't realize that.

A few hours later my mom was home. Don't worry, I already changed out of my uniform half-way into the show. And now, I'm watching KHR.

"DAMMIT TSUNA!" I swore as _another_ of Hibari's smexy scenes was cut and was focused on Tsuna. "WHY MUST YOU INTERUPT HIBARI'S HOTNESS?" I threw a pillow to the ground and my mother looked at me funny mumbling something along the lines of,

"Is she crazy?"

"I'm not crazy. Anime guys are just waaaaay better than real ones."

"At least they're real."

"Which make them suck." I mumbled. Why doesn't she get the art of anime?

Right, old hag. Got it.

Okay that was harsh, but what else am I gonna term her as when she thinks anime and _cartoons_ are the _same_? Which they are not, mind you.

Hell, she even confuses Tsuna and Hibari. That's just blasphemy.

The show ended and I was as pissed as ever. I don't care if Tsuna's the main character. Hibari gets so little screen time as it is and they still cut it short! It is just _not_ fair!

"Alright, time to go to bed." I announced to myself as I went to my room.

I sighed. I'd kill if it let me be in that anime. I really would.

Shutting my eyes close, I floated off to dream land.

Let me tell you one thing.

Worst. Dream. Ever.

I was drowning. My yells of help silenced by the merciless water pulling me down. I tried to swim, but the current was too strong.

No matter how much I kept trying, the water just pushed me down. I flailed my arms, hoping to get a hold on something strong enough to keep from drowning. Nothing.

I guess this is it.

I never really wanted to die young, especially since I haven't done anything in my life. I hope mom'll be okay…

What am I saying?

No way in hell am I dying now!

I'LL SWIM TO THE SURFACE WITH MY DYING WILL!

Thank you Tsuna, for such a helpful influence.

* * *

**{ ~ * * * ~}**

* * *

My eyes flew open and I sat up. Where am I?

I was in a room, on a bed with blue covers, there were several shelves too, a desk, and a table in the middle of the room. This place feels familiar…

"You're awake." A child-like voice which sounded too familiar to be good stated obviously.

I turned my head to the direction where the voice had some from. There was a baby in a fedora and a suit sitting on the desk. Oh shit no.

"U-uh… Hi? How did I get here?" I asked awkwardly. C'mon girl… Think this through. There's no chance in hell your wish would be granted, so what's the logical explanation for this?

Maybe my mom decided to be nice this time and remodeled my room while I was asleep? Nah, that'd never happen. A dream? Too awesome to be one…

"You were passed out in front of the house so I asked Dame-Tsuna to bring you here." The baby's answered, snapping me out of my thoughts.

If I wasn't so baffled tight now I'd totally be squealing like hell right now.

Okay, deep breaths. "I see… Uhm… Who are you again?" I asked as if I didn't already know. Please don't say you're Reborn.

"I am Reborn, the world's greatest hitman." He bragged.

Apparently there was a chance in heaven my wish would be granted.

"Hiieee! You can't tell her that!" A familiar girly voice shrieked. When did he get here?

I turned to the brunette and smiled. "Actually, I'm not surprised."

"Eh?"

Crap. "I mean, a talking baby? There has to be a reason for that." Phew, safe.

"I-I guess you're right. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. Nice to meet you." He bowed.

'_I already know who you are._' "It's nice to meet you too Sawada-san…" Should I tell him my real name? Or act like I have amnesia?

…

Amnesia it is!

"I'm… uh… I can't seem to remember…" I put my hand to my head, acting troubled and afraid. "Who am I? Where am I from? Do I have any parents?" Fake tears began to streak down my face.

Thank you! Thank you! I know my acting skills are awesome!

Okay, that was too much, but you're talking to a declamation champion here!

The baby looked at me funny. Oh holy crap! I forgot he reads minds!

Sawada went to me and patted my head. "I-it's alright. Don't worry, everything will be fine." He reassured in a worried tone.

Damn mad lying skills, stop making me feel guilty.

Suddenly, I felt a cold metal on my head.

I gulped. I'm so dead!

"Stop lying and tell us who you really are." Reborn demanded.

"Reborn! How could you say that? She lost her memories!" Tsuna defended but I stopped him.

Then, I noticed what I was wearing. These are not my PJs.

I am currently wearing a cream colored skirt (Blech! I hate skirts), a white long-sleeved of shoulder shirt, and a pair of knee-high socks.

Out of curiosity, I reached my hand into my skirt's pocket and got hold of a card. Looking at it, I was shocked.

Since when was my name "Sakura Nuvola"?

I shook my head. This is gonna take a lot of explaining to do.

"I'll tell you then. But don't look at me like I'm crazy."

Both of them nodded. I took a deep breath.

"I am from a different world. No, it's not a parallel world. Where I come from you guys are in an anime talking about Tsuna's quest to be a boss. I come from the 'real world' by the way. And if you don't believe me I'll prove it. Ask away." I stopped taking another deep breath. That was faster than I expected.

Both of them looked at me like I'm crazy.

"I told you not to look at me like that." I glared at them.

"S-sorry!"

The child smirked. "What kid of weapon does Hibari use?"

I smirked. "Tonfas."

"Who's Dame-Tsuna's right-hand man?"

"Smoking-Bomb Hayato whose real name is Gokudera Hayato."

"Who's his sister?"

"Bianchi."

"State all of Tsuna's guardians."

"Hibari, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, Ryohei, Chrome Dokuro, and that creepy pineapple pedophile."

"What's my favorite drink?"

"Espresso?"

"Who are the Varia?"

"The Varia is the Vongola Familigia's Independent Assassination Squad, whose members are Xanxus, Squalo, Lussuria, Belphegor, Levi-a-Than, mammon/viper, and in the future, Fran.

"Who's the Vongola family's founder?"

"Giotto." I smirked. "Anything else?"

"Hiiieeee! She really does know everything!"

"Believe me now?"

They both nodded.

"Hell yes! Woohoo!" I pumped my fist into the air. "Where am I staying?"

"Here for now." The child answered. "There's not much space left in this house so we're gonna have to find you a place to stay in, plus I want to see if you're fit to be in the mafia."

"Reborn! You are not getting her involved in this."

"Her knowledge would prove to be a great help." Reborn shrugged.

"HOLY FUCKING SWEETNESS! IMMA BE IN THE MAFIA!" I cheered. This day is turning out to be awesome.

"I can't believe she's excited about this." Tsuna mumbled.

"Hey, it isn't my fault nothing interesting is happening in my life." I shrugged at Tsuna. "By the way, I'm Sakura Nuvola."

Reborn smirked, only some other mind-reader knows what he's planning.

* * *

Dun, dun, DUUUUNNN!

I have done it!

How was it? Was it good? Was it bad? Does is suck?

Tell me please! The Review button is right there!

[1]- I did not mean to put THE Asuka Tenjoin in there okay? It was a complete coincidence. Besides, it's not my fault that's the name that's closest to my best friend's and it just showed up on the screen while I was typing.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Hiya!

I got some news…

Ya remember my yaoi rant in last chap? Well…

I AM CONVERTED!

I watched a frickin' HOT AMV that had yaoi in it (which I didn't know) and I fell in love with it and yaoi!

Still not doing any stories though.

Anyway, congratz to Loving-you-is-a-crime for being our first reviewer! I'm glad you already find it interesting!

And many, many thanks to those who put this on Alerts and Favorites!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned KHR then… Alaude would be Hibari's great-great-great-great grandfather and Giotto would be the manager of "Vongola Host Club"

**Warning: **Everything I put in the first chap

Let us begin, shall we?

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Namimori Middle and Shopping**_

I woke up groggily the next day and fell off the couch. That's strange… I usually sleep on my bed. Eh, must've been some strange impulse.

"Oh, Sakura-chan you're up early!" I heard someone say. "The bathroom's on the second floor, first room to the left." She said.

I yawned and climbed up the stairs. It wasn't until I looked into the mirror that I noticed something wrong.

First, I don't live in a two-storey house. Second, that wasn't my mom. Third, my name is not Sakura. And lastly, I have shoulder-length dark brown hair with matching eyes, not mid-thigh length wavy golden brown hair, and most certainly not purple eyes.

"AH!" I screeched. I don't care who wakes up, I'm not at home!

I began sobbing. What if I never get back? What if my mom thinks I'm lost, worse, what if I died? I don't want that! Hell, what if everyone forgets me?

My reality may not be the best, but I don't want to be stuck some place I don't know! I have dreams too!

I was so huddled up in the corner, I hadn't even noticed when someone came in.

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" Someone asked. It was Tsuna's mom.

I hugged her. "Uwah! What if I never get home!"

Nana patted my back. "There, there. It's okay. Don't worry. Reborn told me your story. You ran away from home because your parents were abusing you, right. Don't worry. I'll take care of you." She reassured.

I started calming down. Right now, I can't think of those situations. I'm in KHR for crying out loud!

"Thank you Nana-san." I smiled sadly. So long as I'm here, I might as well enjoy it right?

"Oh, just call me 'Mama'" She smiled back.

I nodded. "Thank you Mama." Wait a second here… How come I understand Japanese? I only speak English, Deutsch, and Filipino dammit!

Ah, whatever. Everything that's happened to me has fucked logic anyway.

Mama, handed me something that looked like Namimori Middle's uniform. "Here. Reborn told me to get you enrolled on Tsuna's school. I also got you a bag, but you have to get more sets of the uniform and your things from school."

I took it. "Thank you very much."

"No problem dear. Now, go take a bath, then you can have breakfast." She said standing up.

"Right!"

Nana giggled and left. Alrighty, BATH TIME!

When I finished, I tied some of my hair into a ponytail with a purple ribbon and put on the uniform.

Hey… It looks good on me!

I climbed down the stairs and went to the dining room/kitchen. "Mm… I smell bacon and eggs!

"Sit down." Nana told me "I'll put it on the table."

"Okay!" She put the food in front of me.

Yummy!

"Thank you again Mama" I told her.

"You're too polite," she smiled, "but you're welcome."

Then something hit me. "Mama, could I have a glass of cold water?"

"Sure, but what are you going to use it for." She handed me a glass.

I grinned at her. "Alarm clock." And with that I climbed up the stairs.

"Oh Tsuna~!" I giggled. "It's time to wake up~!"

I went into his room. "Aw! Such an adorable sleeping face!"

Splash!

"GAH! COLD!" Tsuna screamed as he shot up.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" I told him. "Food's ready downstairs. I'm gonna go ahead 'cuz still need to get a few things."

Tsuna looked at his clock. "Thank you for waking me up Nuvola-san."

"No probs, and call me Sakura, got it?"

"Okay."

"I'll be leaving then."

* * *

**~ { * * * } ~**

* * *

I was walking to Namimori Middle with Reborn on my shoulder. "Say, Reborn? What about my things?"

"I'll ask Bianchi to go shopping with you after school." He replied.

"Thanks." I smiled

We got to school in no time. Reborn told me to go to the Reception room for my things. I don't know whether to be happy or scared.

I got to the room fairly easily. I slid the door open. "Uhm… Excu-"

I got cut off by a tonfa to my neck.

"Who are you herbivore?" Hibari asked pressing the tonfa harder against my neck.

Okay, calm down girl. It's just your favorite anime character who is uncomfortably close to your face. No reason to squeal and get him mad at you.

I tried very hard not to blush and looked him in the eye. "You must be the head prefect, correct? I'm the new student Sakura Nuvola. Could I get e few extra sets of the school uniform and my books?"

Gah! What happened my language?

Hibari gave me a "Hmph" and went the closet on the left. He set some things on the desk. "You're in class 2-A. Now, get going herbivore."

I took the things and put it in my bag. "But Prefect-san, I don't know my way around here, someone just happened to give me directions on my way here."

He sighed and stood up.

SCORE!

"You need to go to the Faculty office first." He simply told me before shutting up again.

The way to the Faculty office was quiet. Maybe he's shy? Psh, nah! Maybe he just has a crush on me and didn't know what to say. Or, or, Maybe he was daydreaming about the day we get married and five kids two girls and three boys and we were in an amus-

"We're here herbivore." He stopped suddenly, causing me to bump into his back.

I bowed and then smiled. "Thank you very much Hibari-san." After which, I slid the door open and…

HOLY CHIZZ! I just slipped, didn't I?

WhatdoIdoWhatdoIdowhatdoIDO?

He's probably debating on either kidnapping me right now or beating the shit out of me later on and then pester me for information.

Alright, calm down. Breathe in…

Out.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

Okay. I'm good. I'm calm. I'm cool. "Excuse me."

Heads turned to me.

Just great. I hate it when people are staring at me, makes me all nervous. "I'm the new student." I told them. You know what's weird? A lot of people say 'I'm the new transfer student.' Dude, when you're a transferee people already know you're knew.

"Ah…" A woman said. "I'm Kumatsubara Asahi, you're homeroom teacher. Come with me."

"Hai Kumatsubara-sensei!" I bowed. "It's nice too meet you." You know, the me-knowing-Japanese-thing is still weird.

Ms. Kumatsubara led the way to class. It was a quiet walk-not awkward like when I was with Hibari-, just how I liked it. No need to feel awkward talking about yourself and lying.

As much as I hated it, lies come from my mouth without control, like a reflex. I would always lie, making up simple believable excuses. Got caught a few times, just a few.

"Alright class, settle down." She told everyone as we got in. "Today we have a new student." Everyone perked up. Didn't I just say I hate being center of attention? "Introduce yourself." Stop dumping it on me!

I took a deep breathe. "My name is K-… Nuvola Sakura. I hope I'll fit in." I gave a shy smile.

"Any questions?" Kumatsubara asked. Stupid old hag! I'm going to answer them not you!

Hands were raised, all of which were boys. Tch, bloody perverts.

I picked one and he stood up. "Do you have a boyfriend."

See? "No."

Another one stood up. "What do you look for in a guy?"

Ooh… This, I'm prepared for. I smirked. "Someone who is…" I pretended to think for a moment. 'A loner by nature'. Wait isn't that from the AMV Trailer? That won't do… I smirked. "Cold, bloodthirsty, loves the school, a loner by nature, a fighter by design, and an ally when he feels like it." Damn, I love that AMV.

Everyone froze. Can't blame them, I just describe the hottest prefect to roam the earth. Hell, even the teacher was taken back.

Hey look, Tsuna's on the verge of 'HIIIEEE'-ing.

"I-I see…" The teacher spoke up. "You may sit down next to… Sasagawa Kyoko."

Said girl stood up. "It's nice too meet you Nuvola-chan! I hope we can be friends." She smiled.

"I do too." I smiled back and walked to my new seat.

And the boringness begins…

* * *

**~ { * * * } ~**

* * *

Surprisingly, everything was easy. The only thing I hated was when that damn Science teacher, what was his name again? Ah whatever, nobody really cares anyway.

As I was saying, the guy gave as a bloody pop quiz. I'm new here for crying out loud!

Well anyway, it's lunch now and I was going to eat with Kyoko and Hana. At least I as _supposed _too.

You see, earlier, before the teacher came in, I was talking too Tsuna. And for some goddamn reason, I have fanboys who want revenge.

So I did the logical thing and walked up to them and blocked a guy's punch headed for Tsuna.

Cool. Anime world gave me a power up.

I glared at the guy. "What do you think you're doing? Violence is not allowed in school."

"B-but Nuvola-san, this loser doesn't deserve to talk to you!" They protested.

"You think I give a damn?" I asked rhetorically. "At least he doesn't result to stupid things like you!" I spat and crushed the guy's hand. "And in case you didn't notice, _I _talked to _him_."

I let go of the poor sap. As much as I love my power up, I don't want blood on my hands. I turned to Tsuna. "You alright?"

"Y-yeah… Thanks you Sakura-chan." He answered.

I sighed. What is it with Japanese and Honorifics? "It's fine. After all, it's the least I could do to repay you for letting me stay in your house."

"Jyuudaime, you're letting this stupid woman stay in your house?" Gokudera, who has been arguing with Takeshi this whole time, asked in disbelief.

I turned to him and glared. "Listen you bloody golden retriever," I started jabbing at him repeatedly, "I have a bloody name and you are to call me by it whether you like it or not. Second, I am not stupid. Third," I grabbed his collar, "You have no goddamn right to question me in whatever manner when I just saved your 'Jyuudaime' from being punched by a bastard while you were arguing with the bloody baseball-freak!" I smashed him against the wall. "_Understood_?"

"H-hai!" Gokudera answered quickly. Sweet! I have power over the puppy!

_CRIIING!_

Back to class…

* * *

**~ { * * * } ~**

* * *

Class ended in a flash, seriously it did. Not my fault I actually fell asleep. I've been trying to do that for ages too. So I guess that's mission success.

I walked with Tsuna and the others to the gate. Guess who was waiting for me.

"A-Aneki!" Gokudera fainted.

Yup, Bianchi.

Personally, I hate pink, but this woman is just too awesome to hate. "You must be Bianchi-san, correct?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Let's go."

"Sure!"

* * *

**~ { * * * } ~**

* * *

Three words… I. Hate. Shopping.

I'm just glad Bianchi isn't one to babble on and on and on about clothes, plus she has great style. Doesn't mean I like carrying dozens of bags though.

Seriously, I only like malls 'cuz it's cold inside and there are a lot of restaurants.

But right now I'm being dragged around the department store section by a pink-haired lady just to get sufficient amount of clothes.

Oh, they aren't anything girly(though some are). They're awesome actually. But I've had enough of this. "Bianchiiiii~ I'm hungry~." I whined. Hey, it's true. And you do not want to see me starved, trust me.

The girl stopped. "Okay, I think we've bought enough anyway." Think? _Think_? THINK? We have like… 14 bags on us! Ah whatever. Food awaits!

"Yay fooooood~!" I cheered.

We ate in McDonald's, my favourite place in the world!

"So, Bianchi… what else do we need to buy?" I asked her over my meal of burgers, fries, nuggets(I heard they're made of chicken bones, but I don't give a shit), floats and sundaes. Yes, everything ends with '-s'

"I don't know." She shrugged. "What else do you need?"

I started counting. "Phone, leo_highlight style="border-bottom: 2px solid rgb(255, 255, 150); background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% transparent; cursor: pointer; display: inline; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" id="leoHighlights_Underline_0" onclick="leoHighlightsHandleClick('leoHighlights_Underline_0')" onmouseover="leoHighlightsHandleMouseOver('leoHighlights_Underline_0')" onmouseout="leoHighlightsHandleMouseOut('leoHighlights_Underline_0')" leohighlights_keywords="psp" leohighlights_url="http% /leonardo/highlights/keywords?keywords%3Dpsp"PSP, MacBook, TV in my room, PS2, a bike, and some books to read.

Bianchi laughed. "All of that? You're lucky Reborn gave us a lot of money."

Where did he even get it form? Mammon?

2 hours and a half later, I had an leo_highlight style="border-bottom: 2px solid rgb(255, 255, 150); background-color: transparent; background-image: none; background-repeat: repeat; background-attachment: scroll; background-position: 0% 0%; -moz-background-size: auto auto; cursor: pointer; display: inline; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" id="leoHighlights_Underline_1" onclick="leoHighlightsHandleClick('leoHighlights_Underline_1')" onmouseover="leoHighlightsHandleMouseOver('leoHighlights_Underline_1')" onmouseout="leoHighlightsHandleMouseOut('leoHighlights_Underline_1')" leohighlights_keywords="iphone" leohighlights_url="http% /leonardo/highlights/keywords?keywords%3Diphone"iPhone, a leo_highlight style="border-bottom: 2px solid rgb(255, 255, 150); background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% transparent; cursor: pointer; display: inline; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" id="leoHighlights_Underline_2" onclick="leoHighlightsHandleClick('leoHighlights_Underline_2')" onmouseover="leoHighlightsHandleMouseOver('leoHighlights_Underline_2')" onmouseout="leoHighlightsHandleMouseOut('leoHighlights_Underline_2')" leohighlights_keywords="psp 3000" leohighlights_url="http% /leonardo/highlights/keywords?keywords%3Dpsp%203000"PSP 3000_and_ Vista, a MacBook with an epic cover, a PS2, a whole bunch of books, a purple and black colored MTB, and a bloody LCD. WOOOT!

Well anyway, tomorrow we are going to renovate my room into my liking. Maybe I'll paint it black and put skulls and torches on the wall…

…

Nope. Too creepy.

I'll just think about it tomorrow after class, right now… SLEEPY TIME!

* * *

Why do I have a feeling that this failed?

I do not own any of the AMVs mentioned here, nah-uh, zero, null, cipher, void.

Please review and tell me what you think about it*bows*

Now then, back to watching that smexy AMV…

You did not hear er… read that!

REVIEW please!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

HEYO!

…Wow… I don't have anything to rant about today, that's new.

Well anyway.

**Loving-you-is-a-crime**, you do, huh? I would've done the same thing, actually XD Too bad she's the one who got to be there and not any of us.

**YuujouKami**, actually, she only acts that way when she's in an awkward situation(I do the same), but I think she's gonna keep it up just so she'll leave a good impression on Hibari, but let's see if that's gonna last long.

**Guest**, here's your update ^.^

Now then, without further ado… CHAPTA TRE!

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Of Facing Prefects and Room Decoration**_

I groaned as I rolled in my new bed. Stupid sun, always in my eyes.

Wait, sun?

I looked at my alarm clock. Oh, it's just 7:03.

…

BLOODY BEL! I'M GONNA BE LATE!

I bursted out my door and ran to the bathroom. No way am I gonna be late, because I have never been late!

25 minutes later, I was downstairs finishing pancakes. "Thank you, Mama!" I shouted as I ran out of the house.

7:28. School starts at 8:00. The distance of the school to Tsuna's house is twenty minutes if you're walking, leaving me under fifteen minutes to get to class. If I run, I can cover it in what? 15 minutes?

…

Screw this! I'm walking.

I actually got there faster than expected, probably 'cause I'm a fast walker. Seriously, if there isn't anything in my way, I'll probably leave my companions like 14 feet behind.

Well anyway, Hibari's standing by the gate and glaring at me.

Don't die, girl. It's fine.

"Good morning, Head Prefect-san." I greeted him with a smile.

"Hmph. Get inside herbivore before I decide to bite you to death."

Yes, please!

I got in nonetheless. Wouldn't want taint my records.

Tsuna, however, was late as always. I need to give him pointers later.

* * *

**~ { ~ * * * ~ } ~**

* * *

Tsuna suddenly disappeared when lunch came, leaving me with another swearing showdown with Gok-… forget it. I'm calling them by their first names. Well anyway, I got into a swearing showdown with Hayato and won epically.

I went with Kyoko and Hana to the field, turns out they eat lunch there. Pretty awesome spot, actually. The breeze is nice, the sky is blue, and the shade of the tree is big enough to cover 5 people.

"Wow Sakura-chan. You sure eat a lot." Kyoko commented.

"Aren't you worried about getting fat?" Hana asked.

I shrugged. "Nope. I eat about this much each time I'm on the table and I'm still underweight." True story. I laughed so hard when I saw the results my stomach hurt.

3 minutes late, I was lying down on my side waiting for them to finish.

"You sure eat fast." Hana stated.

"Whenever I'm in front of food, all that matters to me is to finish it." This is also true, except when I don't like what I'm eating and if when I want to savor it.

When we got back to class, Tsuna still wasn't there, as was Takeshi and Hayato. Prolly looking for the poor sap.

I left the room. He was probably abducted by those stupid boys. Sheesh, don't they give up?

I walked down the hall and turned to the left. Few minutes later, I found what I was looking for.

Tsuna was surrounded by a whole gang of them.

I leaned against the wall and listened in on them. "I heard that Nuvola-san is staying at your house. You don't deserve to be in the same house as her!" Oy vay… Here we go again.

I ran towards the scene and kneed the accuser in the side. "This again? Didn't I tell you to leave 'im alone?"

"Uh… well um…"

"EH-EH, Time's up! Bye-bii!" Oh yes. I just copied Bel, get over it.

Three words… These. Guys. Suck.

None of them put up a fight. "Wimps." I said as they ran away. I turned to Tsuna. "See ya in class." I told him as I walked away.

Unknown to me, Hibari saw the scene play out.

* * *

**~ { ~ * * * ~ } ~**

* * *

I stared out the window as I sat in class. Hayato hugged Tsuna so tight when he saw his boss. Honestly, is he gay or something? I mean, if Xanxus wasn't Xanxus, I'm sure Levi would do the same. Takeshi, on the other hand, just laughed it all. I wouldn't be surprised if he was on drugs.

I saw a figure leaning against the railings on the roof. Hey, isn't that Hibari? Why does he look like he's staring… at… me…

OMIGOSH! He's staring at me! He is really staring at me! C'mon girl, get your act together! You can't hyperventilate now!

Our eyes met for a moment, however, he left thus leaving me to stare at the empty and vast sky, again.

"Nuvola Sakura, please proceed to the rooftop immediately." An announcement rang.

What now? And why the roof?

The roof?

… Aw mugged dogs who were raped by drunken cows. I am _so _dead!

Naturally, I did as I was told and went there. He's gonna kill me! And not in a good way either!

Hibari stood there, leaning against the wall, tonfas in hand. What did I do?

"Is there a problem Head Prefect-san?" I asked him.

Hibari got into stance. "Don't play dumb with me. I know you know that I know that you know what my name is."(A/N: Get it?) He said. Damn, that is a lot of words… "And drop that pretty princess attitude, I know you're not who you act like. I saw it all."

PERV! "Erm… saw what exactly?"

"You beating up my prey."

Oh sweet tea and biscuits with mushroom soup. I'm screwed.

"Fight me."

"I don't have much of a choice."

He attacked and I ducked.

"Later sucker!" I shouted at him as I ran out the door. I'm not dying today. Nuh-uh!

I ran straight down the hall which was a bad choice 'cause it was a dead end. Aw chizz. I hate you life. What have I ever done to you anyway?

Wait, is that a window?

It is! See, life?

I opened it and jumped out. Not a wise choice, I know. But, that's why I grabbed the tree's branch and did a 360 before letting myself on the ground again.

Holy hell that was awesome. And I'm glad I wore shorts today.

I ran to the back of the school and sat there for a while. . Still not a good idea, but Hibari's not on my trail.

"Midori tanbiki Namimori no~"

I spoke to soon.

I stood up and turned to the left. Cue music please. Fuuki Linchou will play in 3… 2… 1… PLAY!

Hibari stood the there, a smirk adorning his hawt and smexy face. He lunged for me and I ducked.

No way am I touching those tonfas.

I tried to punch him but he took hold of my arm and placed them to my back.

You know, if this wasn't a life or death situation, I would've squealed, but since it isn't, I stepped on his foot and bit his arm

FREEDOM!

Hey, look he dropped his tonfas.

…

"Give them back herbivore." Hibari hissed.

"Ushishishi, I don't think so~" Yes, I copied that fake prince again. Sue me.

I lunged at him like how he usually does and guess what? I hit him in the face. Right hook people!

Then I gave him a kick to the side.

Holy hell! I am not this awesome. Thank you anime world for making me this awesome!

Hibari was about to launch a counter but then…

_Criiiing! CRIIIIING!_

I ducked and dropped his tonfas.

"Bye-bii! I had fun!" I told him as I ran away.

TO THE CLASSROOM!

I grabbed my things and ran out. Room renovation was in order!

* * *

**~ { ~ * * * ~ } ~**

* * *

"Are you ready to renovate?" Bianchi asked when I got home.

"Sure, just lemme get changed." I told her.

8 minutes later, I was dressed in white short shorts and a navy blue sleeveless hoodie shirt, my hair was tied into a high ponytail.

"Ready… Set… GO!"

Bianchi and I had a lot of fun doing the walls. Arms were covered in glue 'cause of putting up the wallpaper and also because of an epic glue war. Hell, I had some on my hair, but I don't mind. It's washable.

We carpeted the floor too, and man that was fun. I kept tripping and falling, and eventually got some glue on Bianchi's hair too, thus starting Glue War II.

After all that was out of the way, we moved in my furniture. There was a mini table in the middle of the room, a desk facing the window, and my LCD was facing my bed, and the closet was next to the door.

After that, we changed the bed covers and cleaned the windows. Put in the book shelves on either side of the LCD. Yes, we both a lot of books. What can I do? I wanted to read them.

On the first shelf, there were the non-fiction books and on the second the fiction, after that they were arranged alphabetically by author.

After all of _that_, we did the finishing touches, like vacuuming, wiping the tables and all that.

"Phew." I wiped of the sweat on my forehead. "I'm glad that's done."

Bianchi nodded. "I think we should take a bath now. I don't want my hair to be as compact as stone.

"Seconded." I nodded.

Yeah we took a bath together. It wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be 'cause seriously, I don't take a regular bath with anyone else.

In a way, Biachi was like my older sister. As long as I don't eat whatever she makes, I'll be safe.

After dinner, I went back to my awesome room. The wallpaper was dark purple with blue butterfly patterns on them, the carpet was lavender in color then under the mini-table was a rug whose color was the same purple as my eyes, and my covers, yup, you guessed it, was also purple, only a tone lighter.

You know what's ironic? My favorite color is black.

You know what else? The rug outside my room looks exactly like Roll, Hibari's box animal/weapon.

And what else? I had a Hibird pillow to hug.

That said, I'm gonna go to bed while you people envy me. Kidding! Serious about the sleeping part though…

* * *

A/N:

Eat that school! I managed to update when we have you, HA!

Thank the stars we don't have home work.

Well, waddya think?

Oh yeah, Disclaimer.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned KHR, it would be clarified how Fon and Hibari are related

Reviews are like food. Both would make me happy XD


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_

Hey guys!

Okay so we have an exam in like, 2 hours and I don't even know what subjects I'm going to take.

And since I spent my entire time last Saturday and Sunday studying my butt off at Math, I'm gonna hope it's Math.

…

Actually, scratch that thought. I think I might fail xD.

You know what bugs me? No one commented on how I used Bel in a swear and copied him, lol XD I was really hoping on that.

**Lyrics-san: **Yes, PoT stands for Prince of Tennis. Yes, she will get a weapon. No, she hasn't met Lambo, yet. Enjoy the rest of the story ^^

**Yuujou-san: **This _is_ Hibari we're talking about here xD Yes, her room is epically awesome. I want one too!xD

**Kaijeno: **Yeah, I got lazy to PM you instead. Oh dear brother of mine, you should know me better than that. Tsk, tsk, tsk…

* * *

_**Chapter 4: The List **_

So… A week has passed since I got here and beat Hibari. I've met Haru(Kami-sama, help me!), Chrome(she was taking a walk in the park), ran into Lambo one morning(I was pissed that time, sorry Lambo), Ryohei(my ears paid a great price), Shamal(I beat the crap outta him, serves him right), and the most adorable Fuuta!(He said I ranked top in the laziest list, haha!). Man, that was an act-

Wait, wait, wait! Rewind! I beat Hibari? Holy mackerel! I DID!

Why's this only hitting me now? I fucking _beat_Hibari Kyoya, the perfect prefect, the most carnivorous cannibal. I have actually defeated him!

Wait…That is NOT a good thing! Why am I even alive? I should be dead by now!

Ah, whatever. I'm still bored outta my skull.

Yeah, I have _a_ _lot_ of things I could do. Like play my leo_highlight style="border-bottom: 2px solid rgb(255, 255, 150); background-color: transparent; background-image: none; background-repeat: repeat; background-attachment: scroll; background-position: 0% 0%; -moz-background-size: auto auto; cursor: pointer; display: inline; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" id="leoHighlights_Underline_0" onclick="leoHighlightsHandleClick('leoHighlights_Underline_0')" onmouseover="leoHighlightsHandleMouseOver('leoHighlights_Underline_0')" onmouseout="leoHighlightsHandleMouseOut('leoHighlights_Underline_0')" leohighlights_keywords="psp" leohighlights_url="http% /leonardo/highlights/keywords?keywords%3Dpsp"PSP, watch TV, use my laptop, read, and all that other shit. But have you guys ever experienced that you are waaaay bored, yet you don't wanna do anything? Yeah, that's what's right now. Someone save me!

…

What's that piece of paper on the floor?

I took it from the floor. HOLY CHOCOLATE MILK AND COOKIES! How on parallel worlds did THIS get here? This is my 'List of Things To Do if I Ever Get To KHR'.** [0]** I made this when I was at home. How did this get here?

Whatever, at 'list' I have something to do… Yeah, that was bad.

Okay, so first…

Hah, this is easy!

"TUNA-CHAN!" I shouted running down from the stairs. He was in the kitchen.

"Sakura-chan, wha- Hiiiieeee!"

I glomped him and we fell to the floor. "Tuna-chan!"

His face turned tomato red. "T-Tuna-chan?"

I stood up. "Yep, Tuna-chan!" Glomp Tsuna while calling him 'Tuna-chan'? CHECK!

"See ya later!" With that, I ran out of the door, searching for my next victim.

* * *

After 5 minutes of walking around, I spotted Hayato with Takeshi. Perfect…

"Hey guys!" I greeted them.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Takeshi greeted back.

"What do you want, you stup-. I-I mean good morning!" Haha, Hayato, you are lame!

"Hey Gokudera, I want you to do something for me…" Keep a straight face. Keep a straight face. Keep a straight face.

I went over to him and whispered something…

"HELL NO WOMAN! I'M AM NOT DOING THAT!" He shouted.

I shrugged in response. "Hey, it's either, you do that, or you tell everyone you know that you love Ryohei-sempai and are going to confess to him later on. Surely it can't be better than _hugging_ and_ kissing _Takeshi with just the three of us here."

"And what if I don't do it?"

I shrugged again and then grinned. "You could always rape Haru."

"WHAT THE HELL WOMAN! I'M NOT RAPING THAT STUPID IDIOT!" Nice Hayato, now everybody's staring…

I glared at him "Do you want me to tell Tsuna about your messy apartment?"

He growled and considered it. I know what he's going to do. I grinned so wide it could beat the Cheshire cat's.

I took out my phone as Hayato started to move closer to Takeshi and record what was happening. This is GOLD, no, it's _priceless_!

Hayato hugged Takeshi and then gave him a kiss on the cheek. I burst out laughing a pressed stop.

Oh gawd, that was good! My stomach hurts! Somebody help!

Okay, okay, okay, okay. I'm cool.

Hayato was now gurgling… Holy shit is that bleach? Meh, I don't care.

Anyway, Takeshi was now sobbing in the Emo Corner. My eyes went wide like satellite dishes and then I took a picture of him and burst out laughing again.

Get Hayato to kiss and hug Takeshi? Turn Takeshi emo? BIG FAT CHECK!

Alright, where's Reborn? I need him to wipe this poor sap's memory about that. No way am I dealing with an emo Takeshi, nuh-uh!

"I'm right here."

"GAH! REBORN DON'T DO THAT!"

"Ciaossu!"

Alright, cue puppy eyes. "Rebown, couwd you pwease wipe Takeshi's memowy of Gokudewa's kiss? Pweety pwease with a naked Tsuna on tawp?" Yeah, I know he's not gay, but c'mon!

Reborn looked at me like I'm crazy but did it anyway.

"Thanks Reborn! You're the best!" I hugged him.

He smirked shadows covering his eyes. Bullshit! That is not good!

After that he disappeared to who-knows-where. Ah well, at least Takeshi's feeling better.

"BYE GUYS!" I shouted at them as I ran away.

* * *

I'm near Namimori Middle now. Hey… Hibari is a good victim. Let's see here…'Do number 13 of Tsuyoshi95's How to Annoy KHR Characters. **[1]**

Okay, that is suicidal, but worth the laugh. Now how to sneak in without Hibari noticing?

…

I climbed the wall at the back part of the school and ran inside. Please tell me he didn't see that!

With all my needed materials, I made my way to his office. He's gonna kill me when he finds out! Oh well, better live in the moment.

30 minutes later, I was waiting outside on a tree with binoculars.

He came in and was pissed as hell. Why? His entire office was decorated with Mukuro stickers. One even said 'I love Mukuro'

I clamped my mouth shut to prevent myself from laughing and getting noticed. Now for step two.

As Hibari left the school, I jumped down the tree and ran to the roof. I let the door be slightly open for when Hibari comes back.

An hour later, I started hearing footsteps so I readied myself.

The door opened wider and…

SPLASH!

Hibari was now covered in pink paint!

He left again and I burst out laughing. I can't believe he fell for that! Oh gawd, my tummy hurts!

Yes, I still love him. Always have, always will. But I always wanted to do this. ALWAYS!

Don't worry the paint is washable.

Piss Hibari off? Check~!

Give Gokudera the blame for what I did to his office? Check!

Yeah, I did that. A giant 'GOKUDERA HAYATO WAS HERE' was written on his wall, oops?

* * *

Now then back home!

I drank lots and lots of water and then started another laughing fit. As I looked at the pictures and video I got. The one of Takeshi, Hibari's office after I decorated it, Hibari's face after splashing him with paint, and Gokudera's video.

Yeesh, I'm gonna die an untimely death.

"HAHAHA! THE GREAT LAMBO-SAMA IS HERE!"

I threw a book at him.

"Ga…ma…n… I CAN'T!" He climbed into the TYBazooka.

KABLAM!

TYL Lambo stared at me. "Sakura-nee, is that you?"

"No, I'm an alien who is here to take over the world." I said, sarcasm dripping from every word. "Yes it's me! What are you? An idiot?"

Hey look, it's the TYBazooka! I took it and shot TYL Lambo with it.

"Yare, yare… Where am I now?" 20YL Lambo asked.

"Hey Lambo! You're in Tsuna's house right now." I told him. Gawd 20YL Lambo is hot!

"Well, hello there Sakura-nee. It's been so long." Eh, really?

"Can I take a picture with you?"

"Sure."

"Yay!" I took out my phone. "Smile!" And there we have it! "Thanks."

"No problem." And then he disappeared in a puff of pink smoke, the young and annoying Lambo in his place.

Get a picture with 20YL Lambo? CHECK!

Envy me bitches!

I jumped on my bed and put my headphones on. Man, that was a long day. Totally worth it though!

And thus, I drifted off too sleep.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

How was it? I know I loved it. xD

Reviews, yes?


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**_

Hellooooo CYBERSPACE!

I forgot to do the number thingies in the last chap so I'll put them here 'cuz editing an already uploaded chapter is laze inducing

**[0]- **The list does not exist. I just put it there for the sake of this fic

**[1] – **props to Tsuyoshi95 for an awesome fic that would 'cause your own death if you did what was written (or in this case, Gokudera's). You are AWESOME!

**Replyzzz….**

**Ayumi Hibari: **Hey! His laugh is contagious! Love your name btw xD

**Chuu112: **lol, here it is

**YuujouKami: **Yay my attempt didn't fail, lol xD Here it is…

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Vongola Meeting and The New Student **_

The next day, I woke up to some hand slapping my face back and forth. I slapped said thing away and sat up. Reborn was on the floor.

SHIT! I'M GOING TO DIE!

He smirked with shadows covering his eyes, again. Not good! NOT GOOD!

"You're going to be late." He said simply.

I looked at my clock. It read 7:00.

Bugger this.

I grabbed my clothes and towel then walked to the bathroom.

"Hiiiieeee! I'm gonna be late!" Tsuna shrieked as he was about to enter the bathroom.

I stopped him. "Girls first." Then I remembered something. "Rule number 1 when you're about to be late: Never panic." I went in.

7 minutes later I was out and Tsuna was gaping at me. "Rule number 2: Take a bath for 5 minutes."

"And how do I do that?" He asked, appalled.

"Soak in a tub full of water, get out, shampoo and soap, wash." I told him as I shrugged. "Rule 3: Change for two minutes."

I went down to eat. Tsuna followed shortly after. He was eating at full speed. "Rule 4: Don't eat so fast, you'll choke. Just do it at a quicker pace." I told him as I put the plate on the sink.

Tsuna and I left at the same time, but he was running. "Rule 5: Don't run. You'll tire yourself out. Don't power-walk either. Just move your legs quickly while making it look natural."

He did what I told him and I soon caught up. "Much better. See ya!" I walked at my usual pace. Yes, he was still slower than me.

"Morning Kusakabe-san." I greeted as I entered the gate. He nodded and I went ahead to class.

I regret going to school today. The _entire _class was abuzz talking 'bout some hot stud. Yuch. Hibari's the only one for me.

Last night, I realized that I can't fangirl over him. He'd kill me for it, literally, not the way I want it. So I pretty much have to act normal.

Ms. Kumatsubara came in 15 minutes later with a guy trailing behind her. "Class, today we have yet another new student." She turned to him. "Introduce yourself."

Guy had spiky white hair with side bangs on either side of his head, blue eyes and was wearing the school uniform. "My name is Ma-… I meant, Kano Mikuba. Pleasure to meet you all." He smiled and gave a wink. Girls swooned except for me, Kyoko, and Hana.

I get it. He's the type that's full of himself. And what's with the stammer earlier? Hm…

"Alright you may sit…" Wait, why doesn't he get to answer stupid questions? No fair! "Next to Nuvola-chan over there."

Huh? What?

"Nuvola-chan, please stand."

I stood up. Did I do something wrong? Ah, whatever. "Yo." I nodded at him and sat back down.

He walked up and sat on the empty chair next to me. So that's what happened. Well life has doomed me for good. His new born fangirls are gonna rip me to shreds.

Hours later, it was lunch break.

"Ciaossu!"

"GAH!"

"Reborn! What are you doing here?" Tsuna exclaimed.

He looked at me. No, no, NO! "Since Sakura here has met everyone in the past week, we're having a meeting at Dame-Tsuna's house later at five. Make sure you tell Chrome, Ryohei, and Hibari to come too." Then he disappeared

Phew, safe.

"Alright!" I clapped my hands. "Gokudera and Takeshi, go tell Ryohei-sempai. Me and Tsuna will handle Hibari."

"Hiiieee! Why are we going to handle Hibari?" Tsuna asked panicking.

I gave him a look. "Because…" I grabbed his arm and dragged him off.

_Knock! Knock! _I knocked at the door of the Reception Room. Kusakabe opened it. "Is Hibari-san here?"

He shook his head. "He's at the roof."

I nodded. "Thank you!" And we left for the roof.

Tsuna broke into a cold sweat when we got there. "M-Maybe we should just come back later…"

I shook my head. "Tsuna, trust me." I smirked at him. "Besides, you're not the one that decorated Hibari's office with Mukuro stickers _then _splashed pink point on him and came out _alive._"

Tsuna's mouth gaped open "You did WHAT?_!_" He exclaimed.

"Nothing." I slid the door open and was greeted by a tonfa to my neck.

"What are you doing here?" He snarled. Man, am I glad he didn't here what I said.

I smiled at him. "Reborn wants you to be at Tsuna's house later at 5." Then I thought of something. "He promised a fight."

He gave us a "Hn." and left.

I turned to Tsuna. His mouth was agape, again. "See?"

When we got back to the classroom, Takeshi was talking to the new kid. "You know him?" I asked.

Takeshi smiled. "Yeah, I found him knocked out in front of my house yesterday, so we took him in."

"Ah." I nodded. Same thing that happened to me. I turned to him. "I'm Sakura Nuvola." I offered my hand.

He took it. "Kano Mikuba." He grinned at me.

I closed in and whispered, "You're not from this world."

He looked shocked but nodded. I smirked. "That makes two of us."

"HEY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OUR KANO-SAMA!"

Oh bloody hell. "Yeesh." I sat down on my chair.

* * *

**{ ~ * * * ~ }**

* * *

I lay on my bed watching anime and playing games on my phone. Tsuna and Hayato had went ahead to get Chrome to come. Yeah, good luck with that.

Well anyway, right now I'm watching some anime unknown to mankind. It was about some girl who doesn't have a life and some guy who was supposed to be a messiah. Yeah, I know.

"Ugh, screw this!" I turned it off and turned back to my phone and went on YouTube. Yeah, it's connected to the real world. Awesome, I know.

I busted out laughing minutes later. I mean, come on! Crying about a lamppost? WTF! The vid ended and I was clutching my stomach in pain. Really Mukuro? Tsuna's mom? Really?

Could somebody tell me the term form someone who likes older people? Nah, Muku's still the pedo we all know and love.

1 hour and a half later, we were all gathered in the living room. Hibari was by the window thingy, Gokudera was leaning against the wall, Tsuna and Chrome were on the couch, but where's Takeshi?

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late." We all turned around to see Takeshi with Kano. Now, why th-… Reborn.

"Yo." Kano greeted.

….

"Hiiieeee! Why is he here?" Tsuna panicked. "ITE!" Yup, he just got hit by Leon-hammer.

"Now that everybody's here, explain yourselves." Really Reborn? Really?

"Explain what?" Kano asked. Must. Not. Face. Palm.

"Where are you from?" Reborn asked. Oh well.

Kano looked confused. "Japan, why?" I hit him.

"Not that you idiot!" I yelled at him.

Reborn looked up. "Since you know what I'm talking about. You go first." Just great.

I sighed as all eyes focused on me. "I don't come from this world. No I am not a UMA, Gokudera." I said as his eyes brightened up. "I came from the 'real' world. Wherein, this world is an anime. Don't believe me?" I asked as they snorted. "Ask away."

"What's Hibari's favorite food?" Gokudera asked. Everyone perked up, well except for Hibari. He just looked pissed.

I smirked. "Hamburger steak." They looked at him for clarification. Hibari gave a forced nod.

"That should be eno-"

"Hold it!" Gokudera cut me off. "What's Jyuudaime most famous for in that world?"

He_ really _shouldn't have asked that. Well, I'm gonna be honest. "Yaoi. Is that enough?"

Gokudera blushed and nodded. Ooh… Goku's got information.

I refocused my eyes to everyone in the room. "My real name is Katey Briggs, and I'm supposed to have shoulder length dark brown hair which is on the course of turning reddish-brown and brown eyes. I don't know how they changed, but something tells me I don't want to know." I finished and everybody looked at me like I'm crazy. I grumbled something and looked at Kano. "Your turn."

"Well, since she already made you believe in the real world I guess I'll just introduce myself." He said. "My real name is Matt Powell. I used to have black hair and muddy brown eyes."

Reborn smirked. "Who are your favorite characters?" Oh snap!

Kano smiled. "Chrome and Kyoko." Oooh... Tsuna's got a rival.

Everyone looked at me. Shit. "Uh… Alaude, Byakuran, and Hibari?" I said in a whisper.

"What was that?" Dammit Reborn!

I repeated my answer in a lightly higher volume but still inaudible.

"What?"

I snapped. "FOR GOD'S SAKE REBORN, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT BEFORE YOU UNDERSTAND THAT MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS ARE HIBARI, BYAKURAN, AND ALAUDE?_!_"

Everyone stared at me.

I blushed and was about to make a dramatic exit but was stopped by Hibari. He was smirking. "Oh no you don't."

Ah shit.

I sat back down next to Chrome and shoved my face into the pillow. My life is ruined. I hope your listening to my thoughts Reborn, because I HATE you!

"You two will be a valuable addition to the Vongola family." I looked up and saw him smirking." He handed us two rings each. "Try to light these up. These'll tell you your attributes.

I lit mine. Cloud and Mist. Kano's were Sun and Storm. I buried my face back into my pillow.

"And these are your weapons" Reborn gave him dual key blades and gave two swords.

"Are these retractable?" I beamed.

Reborn nodded. "You can also conjoin them"

"SWEET!" I was practically jumping down like a little kid.

"Sakura, you're training under Hibari."

I stopped dead.

"Reborn-sama, I am so sorry for slapping you away this morning and shouting at you. Please forgive me." I bowed down, my forehead kissing the floor.

"No." Reborn smirked his evil smirked. "Besides, you should be happy."

"Happy? _HAPPY_? HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!"

"My decision is final." NOOOO! "Kano you're under Gokudera." He turned to both of us. Well, at least I think he did. I was too busy sulking in a corner. "Both of you are going to serve as the Family's informants. Meanwhile, I'll ask Gianni to do something about your predicament

Little did I know, that was the beginning of something that would change my life.

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!

The anime talke about here is fake, I think.

Props to DyingWillBullet of YouTube to the video I was talking about.

Review, no?


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**_

Yo peeps!

So… Like, earlier while we were practicing our speech choir presentation, my classmates won't pay attention, at all, so our teacher got like, crazy pissed and took out the broom in our classroom to hit those who won't pay attention. It was hilarious, except for the part were I keep getting headaches 'cuz they won't shot or that their voice are waaaaay too shrill.

Aw well, that's enough ranting about my day.

**ANSAHHHHSSS!**

** 18**: Thanks. Consider your waiting done.

**loStInIlLuSiOn: **Nothing good, that's for sure xD Reborn shall never change.

**YuujouKami: **The only problem is that Hibari's gonna use that against her. THE HORROR! Here's the next chappie.

**magicjewel: **Here it isssssssss! xD

**Kai: **I am still too lazy. Hey, at least he's sane, or is he…..?

**10****th**** Squad 3****rd**** Seat:** OMG! Somebody went on a review spree xD I agree with you there. Because she is AWESOME! xD Who wouldn't? Wanna cook 'im?XD Hey, Byakuran's the perfect big bro! Mind, if I call you Squad instead? Your name's too long.

**CryingMoonLight:** Yes, I had to end it at THAT, lololol. Wait… Since Sakura's based off of me that means… HI-FIVE SISTAH! Aw, cussing is cool, lololol xD Somebody help me if someone doesn't love him. Yeah, I wish they were real too *sigh* Don't worry about rambling. I prefer it, actually. More stuff to talk about. OMG! Really? THANK YOU SHOOOO MUCH!*huggles you*

**akagami hime chan:** OMG! NOOOOO! YOU'R MAKING ME THINK THINGS! THINGS I TELL YOU! Kindly wait a few seconds while I do the same…. NO! That won't happen! She only does that yaoi thingy for blackmail. She doesn't want Hibari to do such a thing with him! NOOOO!*sulks in a corner but then realizes she has to write so gets back up* Hell, if she did it, she'd be dead in less than a sentence xDDDD Thank you!

Wow, I have never typed so much for ansahhhhsss! AWESOME!

**Disclaimer: **WHY DO YOU PEOPLE KEEP RUBBING IT IN?

On to the chap…

**WARNING: **Might get a tinsy bit M-y here, but nothing severe.

* * *

_**Chapter 6: To Rape or Not To Rape, That is The Question **_(NOOOO! DON'T THINK OF IT THAT WAY!)

It was just another ordinary fictional day, in another ordinary fiction town, in another ordinary fictional school, with ordinary fictional students. Pssh, yeah right! We all know that's a load of farce because one, knowing its KHR, it can never be ordinary. NEVER! Two, refer to answer number one. Three, how can this be an ordinary school when there's a handful of mafia people going here? Four, like I said, mafia.

So yeah, I sat in class listening to a stupid Math lecture about x's and y's, thus giving me another major migraine. I swear, when I find the person behind this stupid invention, I WILL murder them. And if they're already dead, I'll get Byakuran to revive them so I can murder them. I SWEAR THIS UPON MY DYING WILL!

Ah whatever, I'm too lazy for it. I raised my hand. "Teacher, may I be excused?"

She nodded. "Of course. Here's your pass." Ms. Kotobuki gave me said pass and I left the room.

While I was in the comfort room, I started playing Tap Tap in EXTREME mode. "GAH! QUIT OVER-LAPPING YOU STUPID CIRCLES! I MUST TAP YOU ALL!"

A little bit later, I walked out of the CR and went back to class. "Sorry I took so lo-. She's not here." I remarked.

"KYAAAA! KANO-SAMA!" Multiple fangirls squealed and tackled the poor boy into the ground.

MY EARS! This why I hate, hate, hate, noisy fangirls! Sure, I'm one of them, but at least I am being _mature_. Or lazy, could be either.

He looked at me with pleading eyes as one girl touched his… You know what, I am not gonna go there.

I sat on my chair as he yelled for help, the fangirls ripping his shirt away whilst one took his belt. One of them tried to kiss him but he dodged. I looked away disgusted. I knew fangirls would rape, I knew it.

"OMIGAWD! HIS BODY IS AWESOME!"

Okay, that is it!

I slammed my fists on my table and glared at them "COULD YOU PEOPLE JUST SHUT UP?! UNLIKE YOU, THERE ARE SOME PEOPLE THAT ARE FOCUSING ON ANSWERING THESE STUPID GODDAMN MATH EQUATIONS SINCE THEY COMPLETELY SUCK AT IT! I AM SURE THEY WOULD BE GREATFUL IF YOU POSTPONED RAPING HIM TO ANOTHER DAY!"

Silence.

"Thank you." I returned back to my notebook just in time for the teacher to get in. She glared at me.

"As much as I appreciate you silencing this class, I am afraid that I must give you detention for using such foul language." She was about to get a slip when the door slid open, revealing the most gorgeous creature to roam Akira Amano's manga, Hibari Kyoya himself.

He turned to me and my vision suddenly darkened. I took whatever it was away from my face only to see Hibari's face inches away from mine.

"Meetings are everyday an hour before class." I could feel his hot breath against my skin.

"Er… Okay, but could you please get away from my face. It's kinda awkward." I said trying hard no to blush.

Hibari smirked but otherwise did what I said. "You weren't planning on punishing a Committee member now, were you?" He asked Ms. Kotobuki. She turned as white as a sheet.

"B-but of course not Hibari-san!" She shook her head furiously.

Hibari turned back to me. "Be in the Reception Room after class. Got that Herbivore?"

I nodded, unsure of what was going on. He left right after.

"What just happened?" Kano asked.

"I think… I just joined the Disciplinary Committee." I mumbled.

* * *

**~ { ~ * * * ~ } ~**

* * *

Lunch came by in a matter of minutes, so I decided to change into my new jacket. Honestly, what happened back there is still not sinking into my brain completely. Somebody help me…

When I came out of the CR, everybody was staring at me like. Damn it! I never liked being center of attraction! I though I escaped that when I came here!

"Is she wearing a Disciplinary Committee jacket?" One person asked.

"Yeah, I heard Hibari-san himself asked her too join." Another replied.

"No way!" The first exclaimed! "She must be really strong!"

Or he just wants it easier for himself to beat the living crap out of me.

Wait…

I JUST SIGNED MYSELF UP FOR BEING HIS PUNCHING BAG!

Well, better go dig my grave.

Eh, don't feel like it.

I went back to class and ate lunch with Kyoko and Hana. At least these two are normal. Well, aside from the fact that Kyoko knows about the mafia and Hana probably getting married to Ryohei in the future.

This is weird…

* * *

**~ { ~ * * * ~ } ~**

* * *

I slid the door to the Reception Room and panted hard. Never. Running. Here. Again.

"Hm? You're early." I lifted my head to see a half naked Hibari. Yeah, I'll let that sink into your heads. A shirtless Hibari was right in front of me.

Holding back a nosebleed here!

I saw him smirk. "Like what you see, herbivore?" He said in a seductive tone.

DAMMIT REBORN! THIS IS YOUR FAULT.

"Uh…" Dammit! My face is probably as red as a tomato right now. Life has screwed me for good. Dammit life, must we discuss this matter again?

All of a sudden I was against a wall with Hibari holding a tonfa to my neck, his other hand situated at my thigh slowly making its way up, and his face just a tiny inch apart from mine.

Don't. Close. That. Distance.

His hand crept up a bit higher.

WhatdoIdo? I'mgoingtodie! Orlosemyvirginity!

Well, at least this can't get worse right?

Fffftaaaaap!

Spoke to soon.

"Kyo-san, here are the rep-…Uhh…" Kusakabe stared at us, his face blushing as he saw what position we were in.

He slid the door close. I could swear I saw a trickle of blood on his nose.

While Hibari was still busy glaring at the door, I took my chance and walked towards the window in an attempt to escape. Keyword: ATTEMPT.

Hibari's arms circled around my waist stopping me from jumping off. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Erm… The ground?" I suggested.

He shut the window close. "Wait here."

I did as I was told and stared out the window. Hey, those birds are flying in the shape of a 'V'!

A minute later, I was being dragged up to the school's roof by said carnivore. He let go of me and took out his tonfas.

Sakura Nuvola = R. I. P.

Farewell world.

Psh, yeah right. I searched my pocket for my swords. Wait a second. THEY'RE NOT HERE!

Gah! Stupid memory! I hate you!

He lunged at me so I dodged. And just like that, my first actual battle began.

* * *

**~ { ~ * * * ~ } ~**

* * *

I threw myself on Tsuna's couch. My body ached like HELL after that so called 'training' with Hibari. He raped my bones. RAPED THEM I SAY! And now, I had my arms tied up in bandages. I look like a mummy, sort of…

Well anyway, I begged Tsuna to bring me food since I couldn't move and fell asleep on the couch.

Life will be hell for me tomorrow.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

I told you guys it doesn't involve actual rape. I TOLD YOU! Jk, jk.

The shirtless Hibari scene was actually for a later chapter but since the title is as it is, I though why not put it here? So I did.

See ya guys next chappie!

Mistress of Madness out!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:

IT IS I WHO HAVE RETURNETH FROM CHURCH(with a black forest shake)! Damn, I'm never eating pizza for breakfast again. My mind's too hyper.

Anyways, **REPALAYHSSS**

**princessofpancakes: **REVIEW SPREE! xD *bows* Your majesty, may I have a pancake :3? Anyway, thanks(this goes to your reviews to chapters 1 through 4). Yes, Reborn should've shot her but since he already has something evil planned, he didn't. Evil Reborn is evil. Would you like me to put you back in the freezer? Or would you like to melt because of Hibari's hotness with everyone else?

**OneWhoWasForgotten: **OMG! Another review spree-er, lol. *gives you a box of tissue paper* Your welcome xD. *looks through medicine box* Ah, here it is! *gives it to you* There, that should stop your laughing :D. Wow, just by the first chapter? THANK YOU TO THE EXREEEEMMMEEE!

**Kaijeno: **Rest assured, it is not yet over *evil grin*

**Squady: **OMG! You're right! *fixes it* Thank you*bows*

**YuujouKami: **Indeed Reborn, WHY? Your hope in me has been rewarded o.O

**gale: **OMG! I AM SO SORRRRYYYY! When I typed your name in the last chap FF deleted the gale . frost FORGIVE MEEE! Thank you*bows*

**Disclaimer: **If I owned KHR, Hibird would be the ruler of the world MUFUFUFUFUFU! Right, Hibird?

Hibird: Yes! Yes!

See? He agrees!

Onto the ever awaited CHAPTER 7!

* * *

_**Chapter 7: What Do You Do When You Have a Valid Reason to Skip Class?**_

When I woke the next day, I fell straight to the floor. Great, I fell asleep on the couch again. Seriously, next time I watch TV I'm doing it in my room.

I rubbed my head and stood up, only to be attacked by a certain uncomfortable pain in my stomach. Great, just great. I looked at the clock 7:59. No way am I going to school at this rate.

Deciding my fate, I walked to the kitchen. Tsuna's mom was there humming a happy tune. She turned to me. "Oh Sakura-chan, you have to eat or else you're going to be late."

I already am. "Mama, may I just skip class? _It hurts._" She looked confused for a moment, but when I clutched my tummy she seemed to get the idea.

"Of course! But you still have to eat." She placed food on the table.

I sat down. "Itadakimasu!"

"What are you still doing here? You should be in school." That annoying baby voice said. I ignored him and continued eating. Regretted the decision instantly. Why you ask?

I CAN FEEL METAL ON MY HEAD! SOMEBODY HEEEEELP!

"Answer me."

HAI! "I have very valid reasons which you wouldn't understand because A) You have never experienced being a woman; and B) You do not have to face Hibari's wrath because you are late." I stood up and placed my dish on the sink. "Now, if you would excuse me, I am going to take a bath."

I ran to the bathroom and shut the door just in time to block Reborn's bullet. Phew, safe.

* * *

**~ { ~ * * * ~ } ~**

* * *

"Lame. Lame. Lame." I said as I lay on my bed flipping through channels on the TV. "UGH! There is nothing to watch!" Agitated, I threw the remote behind me seeing as I was lying the opposite direction.

Reading? Nah, I'll forget about eating. Biking? Not in my condition. Walking around town? I'll be able to escape Reborn but Hibari still roams freely. I'd be able to eat delicious stuff though, and it would also serve my body good. I need the exercise.

…

Maybe later.

I grabbed my phone and started playing Tetris. My thumb just kept gliding over the screen making those blocks land in the right place.

...

"GAH! Dammit you stupid phone! Why won't you follow my orders?" I was playing Temple Run now, and damn this phone is annoying. Whenever I'm sliding my thumb over it to either right or left it just won't do it. It's not fair! "Screw you." I pressed the home button and switched to TapTap.

"High score, prepare to be beaten." I announced as began tapping like mad.

* * *

**~ { ~Elsewhere ~ }~**

* * *

A very irritated prefect was tapping his fingers against the desk in front of him. His newly acquired underling was not only late for the meeting this morning, but also late. The scowl on his face deepened. Oh how he wanted to toy with her. Now he was left exceedingly bored with nothing to bite to death.

He left his office. He'll just bite her to death some other time.

* * *

**~ { ~Back to Sakura ~ }~**

* * *

"ACHOO!" I sneezed. Wait a second… I don't have a cold. Does that mean someone was thinking about me?

Yeah right. As if that could happen. I focused back on my game seeing as I was almost done.

"EUYES! I beat my high score!" With that I jumped off my bed and went straight to the kitchen. Food awaits!

My hands immediately found their way to the fridge and I grabbed a bag of sour cream flavored potato ships and a can of… wait, is that peach flavored Fanta?

OMG! IT IS! GIMME!

I ran back up to my room and shut the door. This is the life. Now the only thing I need to do is birdnap all of Birds Hibirds and I can begin my plot for taking over the world

What? A person is free to dream. Especially one with over the top imagination.

* * *

**~ { ~ * * * ~ } ~**

* * *

"Pfft… BWAHAHAHA!" I rolled over the bed clutching my stomach in pain as the character on TV fell off a cliff. No, I am not a sadist…

Okay, I am. But the character was having so much bad luck it was hilarious!

I left my room and went outside. It was pretty cold today. The breeze was nice and the sky was blue. A perfect day to have skipped class.

The streets weren't crowded, just the way I like it. Sometimes cars would speed by me. I crossed the road and passed by a mirror shop.

I looked at my reflection and was disgusted. My hair did not match what I wore. At all.

Why? Probably because I was wearing a blue sleeveless jacket with a raised collar over a beige long-sleeved turtle neck and a pair of matching shorts(no, not the short ones) with a pair of high-cut blue converse with a black star on either side that was up to my knee. Yeah, wavy hair needs to get straightened

All of a sudden I was on the ground. "Oh. My. God! You are so cute!" The person who glomped me exclaimed.

"Ushishishi, get off that peasant. We have a mission." Oh. Hell. No.

The glomper got of me. "But Bel, don't you see how adorable she is!" No. No. NOOO!

"VOOOIIII! Let's go!" I'm dead.

I stood up and dusted myself. "Excuse me, but who are you?"

Luss turned to me. "Oh silly me. My name is Lussuria, but you can call me Luss-nee or Mama Luss, kk?"

I smiled at them. "Are you looking for someone?" Please don't say Sakura Nuvola. PLEASE DON'T

"VOOOIII! We're looking for a girl called 'Sakura Nuvola', you know her?" Oh shit no.

REBORN! THIS IS YOUR DOING!

"Ushishishi, don't waste the prince's time, peasant." Bel took out his knives. I gulped and pointed at myself.

"I am she."

Cue knives flying at me and dodging.

Bel looked pissed. "Erm… If that's all, I'll be going…" I sprinted away.

A few meters later I was out of breath so I stopped. Please tell me I lost them. PLEASE!

"Ushishishi, the peasant is fast." DAMMIT! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THE WORD PLEASE, LIFE?

I sighed and turned to them. "What do you want?"

"That stupid baby said that you we're going to spend the day with us." Squalo answered.

REBORN! When I get the courage and strength to do it, I WILL kill you!

"So, you're saying that I'm going to spend my perfect day with the likes of you?" I raised an eyebrow at them.

"VOOOOIIII! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

Argh, my ears! "It means, I DON'T WANT TO BE DEAF YOU FUCKING OLD LADY!"

Silence.

"Ushishishi, I like this peasant." Shit.

"My, my Squ-chan, she mistook you for a woman." Double shit.

"VOOOOIIII! I AM NOT A WOMAN!"

Run.

I ran into the corner and jumped over the wall. What do I do? I'm screwed! Better yet, where do I hide?

A second later, bricks were flying by me. I whipped my head back and saw that Squalo just thrashed the wall I jumped over. Boy he looked pissed.

Meh, he's going to get his butt handed to him by Hibari… Oh snap! If Hibari shows up I'm doubly screwed.

I sped up and turned right on the next intersection.

"Ushishishi, up here peasant." I looked up and saw Bel on a tree his hand outstretched. Should I take it?

Screw it. I grabbed Bel's hand and he pulled me up just in time to see Squalo run by. Okaaay… that was weird….

I turned to Bel. "Why did you help me?" I panted. Never am I running that fast ever again.

He only grinned at me.

"VOOOOIIII! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU STUPID WOMAN?" We turned our heads and saw Squalo kick over a car.

If this keeps up, I really am screwed. I jumped down the tree and took out one of my retractable swords and pressed the button.

"Oi, Squalo! I would appreciate it if you didn't destroy the town 'cuz Hibari's gonna kill me if you do." He glared at me. Worst. Decision. Ever.

God, save me!

All of a sudden, arms were around me. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You shouldn't hurt such a cute little girl!" Luss tsk'ed. Squalo began arguing with him

I snuck away and ran to the park.

"Ah! This is the life! No school and no crazy mafia people chasing me halfway across town." I took a sip from the can of Fanta in my hand.

I heard someone chuckle behind me. "Well, aren't you cute."

My head snapped towards the direction of the voice. You won't believe who I saw.

Byakuran, TEN YEARS YOUNGER!

He took a bite from a marshmallow and I bit my lip. Not good. Not good at all.

"What's your name?" He asked shoving a marshmallow in my mouth.

"Erm… Sakura?" I said unsurely. Byakuran just chuckled.

He walked in front of me and took my hand. "Well Sa-chan, I hope we meet again." Byakuran kissed it and walked away.

Shit, I think I'm dying.

I slapped myself. "Byakuran is only your older brother and nothing else"

* * *

**~ { ~ * * * ~ } ~**

* * *

"I'm back!" I announced as I went to my room. Today I have learned my lesson. Never go outside the house when you skip school.

* * *

A/N:

This… is a fail… I must have disappointed you all *bows* But hey, the Varia showed up. And before you ask, mammon was here because he/she/it/ all of the above was talking to Reborn.

See ya next chap!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Guys!

Sorry I took so long to update. Reality caught up. But hey, it's my BIRTHDAY, so let's forget about it, kk? Plus, my mom sprained her ankle *cries dramatically* Please pop in a review for her to get better?

Thanks!

**REPLYS TO AWESOME REVIEWERS CUZ THEY REVIEWED!(of course, readers are awesome too.)**

**ding dong: thanks!  
**

**Guest: lol, I actually had to check on the chapter to know what you meant ^^  
**

**Rio: Thank you. However, I don't like horror *cowers in a corner*  
**

**SinisteRRRsAngel: YES! I AM RANDOM AND LOVED! *gasp* Are you... going to stalk me?**

**SQUADY!(yes, all caps and the exclamation point is required: He shall make more appearances, I mean, this IS before the Rainbow Arc  
**

**tsukinopen: I hope I didn't offend you... However, I thank you for saying that this is funny even though it is not characterized as humor. o.o You don't like yaoi? Then what do you usually read? WHO DOESN'T LIKE THAT DISCLAIMER? It is the best one so far. *sigh* Dreams that will never come true...  
**

**YuujouKami: I know! I fell so bad for her! ANyway, the Varia coming will be explained in the next chap cuz I forgot about them. Blame Levi.  
**

**OneWhoWasForgotten: I know! When I wrote that part I was squealing internally so my mom won't think I've gone nuts XD YOU ARE EXTREMELY WELCOME!  
**

**lazura234: Thanks! I was worried because the writing was crappy and well... I dunno, weird to have the Varia there.  
**

**gale: Thanks. The Varia will be explained in the next chap as I have said.  
**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned KHR, I could die without regrets. Smiley face!

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Mission? You can't be serious! And what's this about IFs?**_

When I woke up late that night, I knew that my usual not-wanting-to-let-me-sleep self was to blame. I sat up and fished around for my phone. It'll take ages for me to sleep without music. "Where is it?" I asked no one in particular.

"Over here." A male voice replied and handed me it.

…

"WHO ARE YOU!?" I hiss-shouted.

"Sorry, but I can't introduce myself to you, yet." He person replied. "However, I do know you. In fact, I sent you here."

"Then freaking send me back!" I demanded. He 'Tsk'ed and touched my shoulder. Damn darkness. Why don't you let me see his face? Oh wait… He's wearing a mask.

"I granted your wish to visit the world of anime." However… "However," told ya, "there is a catch." Tell me something I don't know. "You must complete the mission I had assigned to you in one year, or else the you in the real world will either be replaced or the body will die in its sleep, thus leaving your soul trapped in this world forever." Dafuq?

"Alright, what's my mission then?" I asked. He just _chuckled. _ Dammit!

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." WHAT. THE. HELL!?

"How in the sexy Giotto's name do you expect me to finish the mission you had assigned when I don't even _know _it?" I raised my voice. This person wants me stuck here, doesn't he?

"Relax." He said in a calm voice. "I know you can do this." _Righhhhht_… and I'm the queen of the world.

"One question then."

"Shoot."

"Why the hell did you change both my name and appearance?" I asked pointing at myself. Well, my hair actually.

He chuckled again. "That is simply to make things easier for you to adapt and grow comfortable in this kind of environment, plus you look cute." Can't argue with that. Still wanna know my mission though…

"Sorry, I can't tell you what it is." Gasp! Mind reader! I'm telling on you! Reboooorn! The guy chuckled again, again. "Don't worry though, I'll send someone over to help you with it… somewhat." Meh, it's better than no help at all. "Good night."

"Technically, it's morning." He just chuckled, for the FOURTH FRICKIN' TIME and then was gone.

Huh? Prolly just me imagining things with my awesome brain again. I'm betting that when I lay down, close my eyes and 'go to sleep,' I'll wake up to a sun-lit morning.

* * *

**~ { ~ * * * ~ } ~**

* * *

I was sitting on the bathroom floor half-asleep in a bathrobe hours later, 4 hours later to be precise, since I didn't get any sleep. Why do committee members have to meet up so early in the morning anyway? It's ungodly! I let out a yawn and wiped the tears off my eyes. The floor looks awfully comfortable…

"You should hurry up, don't want to get chewed at by Hibari now, would we?"

I yawned again. "Yeah, yeah. Get off my back, would ya?"

"Whatever you say, sis." I replied to myself. Though why did I sound like I was guy?

Hold on… I wasn't the one who spoke earlier either! The hell's going on?

I stood up and spun around to see if anyone was there. Turns out, there was. He had platinum blonde hair in an emo cut, though it wasn't long enough to cover his eyes but still wasn't too short to make it look weird, in fact, it was just about the right length. His eyes were a deep green color whilst his skin was quite pale. He sported a white button-up shirt, presumably long-sleeved, paired with a black jacket. Think school-style yet looks like a suit. He also wore black slacks and on his feet were a pair of black leather shoes. Looks familiar… and hot.

The guy sighed. "Sis, it's me, Ryoki. Ryoki Tsukigami, you're imaginary brother-slash-friend." Yeah, right. As far as I'm concerned, I voice my IFs. No, I am not insane.

He shook his head and grabbed my shoulders. "I am telling you, it's me."

"Then prove it." I challenged.

'Ryoki' sighed. "I am supposed to take over the Tsukigami group once I hit 18 because you say that it would be easier for me because of my gender, but in truth you are just plain lazy and shove all the responsibility at me saying that is my 'training.'" Huh? That IS true. "And, I get kidnapped a lot since I always let my guard down and don't show my true power in which Tezuka gets completely pissed at, because as he always says, 'Yuudan sezou ni ikou.'" Okay… That is freakishly accurate. "I got to St. Rudolf Academy and am a member of its tennis club whose manager is head over heels for you." He's not lying. My imagination is _that _broad. "I also have a girlfriend whose name is Mayumi. We are supposed to get married once I take over." Darn accurism( A/N: Add that word to your dictionary people XD)

"Yeah, okay. So you are you. But how, I mean why, no… what- just… How did you get out of my brain and become real?" I asked. He grinned and sat on the bowl. Do not fear! It is covered with that liddy-thingy.

"That's where you're wrong." You said what? I am never wrong when it comes to these things. Never. "I'm still imaginary, though I have a form and am able to speak for myself." Cool…

"Why're you here then?" I asked as I sat back down on the floor cross-legged and lent on the palm of my hand.

"_He _did say that he was going to send someone over to help with your mission, did he not?" I though that was a dream…

"So what's my-…"

He raised a hand to stop me. "Can't tell. Sorry." Despite that, he was grinning, implying that he would enjoy it. Well, can't do anything about it now.

"Get out. I'm going to take a bath." I ordered. He saluted comically and walked straight through the _shut _door. Creepy… and not to mention weird.

* * *

**~ { ~ * * * ~ } ~**

* * *

Breakfast was weird… You try having your IF sit beside you and try to eat the meal in front of him. No, the utensils didn't move and neither did the food diminish everything just stayed in place even though he was already gulping down a glass of milk. Yeah, no kidding.

I, or should I say we, were now on our way to the reception room. Ryoki talked about how weird it was for me to join a 'fricking committee' and not skip out on meetings then most possibly get kicked out. Well, what would you do if the committee was headed by the scariest person you know? Surely you would not ignore the responsibility without a valid reason, would you? Of course not, that would be suicidal, especially if said head has freakish tracking powers and is crazy strong.

"But think about it sis… You've bested Hibari in every single face-off you've had."

That's why it's imaginary you twit.

"Yeesh. You'd think that a person would be happy to _actually _happy to see their IF, but noooo! They go ahead and call you a 'twit' even though they are supposed to be your sibling." He whined.

You try being in my position! Hibari's gonna have my head served on a platter for skipping out yesterday!

"Your fault." The bastard smirked. "What were you thinking anyway?"

I shrugged. Laziness + period + about to be late = a free day.

He sighed and shook his head in a disappointed manner. Darn bastard. And he's supposed to be younger than me! Speaking of which…

Hey, Ryoks?

"Yah?"

How come you look older than me?

"BECAUSE I CAN! MUHAHAHAHAHA!" I glared at him. "Sorry." He scratched the back of his head. "It's because in your 'awesome brain' your default age is 17, and since I'm supposed to be a year younger, my default age is 16." Goddarn old people.

"Hey, I resent that!" Oh, shuddup… "Shudding up."

I slid the door to the reception room open and there, by the window, stood Hibari in all his carnivorous glory. Ryoki snickered which, of course, I ignored.

Hibari walked towards me and pressed his tonfa to my neck. "Why weren't you at school yesterday?"

"I wasn't… feeling… to good!" I gasped for air while Ryoki guffawed in the background. And he's supposed to be the protective one!

"I'll bite you to death." Said carnivore swung his tonfa at me and I ducked.

Gah! RYOKI HELP ME!

"No."

SCREW YOU, RYOKI! SCREW YOU!

"Sorry sis, but I'm not a fan of incest."

Oh, if only I could smush that head of yours right now, if only…

"Herbivore…"

"NO! My precious brain cells!"

Well, it's about time somebody killed yours! And now's the perfect time for it.

"Herbivore."

"I'm telling Tezuka!"

Go ahead, see if I care.

"Herbivore!"

"YIPE!" Tell me I wasn't ignoring Hibari. PLEASE!

"You were." Ryoki smirked.

"Herbivore, for ignoring me, I'll bite you to death." And thus, my head made friends with not only metal but also the cold, cold floor. Now let us pray for my dead brain cells that cannot be used for plotting world domination anymore.

Ya know, if I die here, I will never complete the mission I have absolutely no idea about, so freaking help me already!

"Fine…" He grumbled.

"Ryoks, you are the best bro EVER!"

He smiled. "Just lemme 'possess' you." Okay… "Don't worry, it's nothing bad. Everything's gonna be fine."

Will I still have a mind of my own?

"Yups."

Then possess me brotha!

Ryoki sorta stepped inside of me, sorta, and I could feel him maneuvering my body, sorta, so I complied.

Hibari swung at me once more even though I was on the ground. However, I managed to avoid it and gave him an uppercut. He stumbled back a little and smirked. "Looks like the herbivore has some talent after all."

I do not like the sound of that…

"I don't like the sound of geckos, but we're both just going to have to live with it."

Dafuq are you on, Ryoks?

"Nothin'. Move a little to the right!" He maneuvered making me dodge the blow to my stomach. "Wanna give our little Hiba-Hiba-chan a defeat he won't forget?"

Sure. Why not?

Approximately 17 minutes later, I had defeated Hibari thanks to Ryoks' awesome maneuvering skills. I'm so glad he's here, which is why the moment the other committee member arrived we both run away laughing like the awesome people we were.

* * *

**~ { ~ * * * ~ } ~**

* * *

"Morning Kano." I greeted as said boy walked into the classroom followed by a girl with shoulder-long, jet-black hair and amber eyes. The girl sported a blue and black colored varsity jacket over a gray, hooded shirt and a pair of denim pants, plus a pair of fingerless black gloves. She looked fairly badass.

Kano pulled up his chair and sat down. "Morning to you, too. Looks like we both got our helping hands for missions that have who-knows-what for goals." I nodded.

"This is Ryoki Tsukigami, my imaginary friend and brother." I said pointing at 'im. He smiled at the girl, and I swear I saw her blush. Thank God for imaginaryism. I have gotta stop making up words…

"IF? Nice!" We high-fived. "Anyway, this is Marie, the bastard's PA." He patted her back.

Ryoks extended his hand and she shook it. "Pleasure to meet you." He smiled. She smiled back.

"You too." Marie replied.

15 minutes later, Tsuna showed up for class just when the teacher was about to come in. He looked absolutely calm and sat down. Looks like he's applying my teachings. I am so proud!

* * *

**~ { ~ * * * ~ } ~**

* * *

Lunch break came soon. With me sleeping and Ryoki pulling out an imaginary notebook, the world is a better place, I'm telling ya. No, I am not abusing the privilege I have. Ryoki insisted that I catch up on my lost sleep. He's such a sweet brother.

Anyway, when lunch came I went straight to the roof. Call me suicidal, I don't care. It's so quiet and windy up here, it's practically paradise. Well at least, if Hibari isn't one scary person it would be.

"Hey, sis?"

"Yups?" I replied out loud. No one was here anyway.

"Is that Hibari sleeping on the top of the door-thingy?" He asked pointing.

"Yaha." I nodded.

"Wanna actually _learn_ something?"

I shrugged. "Go ahead."

Ryoki smirked and jumped to the roof where Hibari was and possessed him, I think. Hibari then jumped down.

"Wow, being in Hibari's body is awesome!" Dafuq?

"Dafuq?" I said aloud.

He faced me. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. There are two kinds of possessions: the one I did earlier and this one, completely over-taking the person's mind and body that when you leave, they don't remember anything."

I whistled. "Sweetness…"

"I know!" He high-fived me. "Now, I think swords are bit too complex for you right now, so let's go with something simpler and familiar." Ryoki pulled out a pair of gloves(?) from Hibari's sleeve and gave them to me.

It took me no longer than a moment to realize what they _really_ were. "Holy crap! These are the Tsukigami-issue gloves!" I exclaimed. "This is awesome!" Now let me explain. These things, while practically just a pair of racing gloves with metal plates can do serious damage. They are light to anyone who holds them, but you can turn a big, mature tree into shreds with just one hit. Like I said, awesome.

"What are you waiting for? New Year? Put them on!" I did just that. Ryoki paced around. "Let us work on your arms strength first." He snapped his fingers and a pair of these tiny weight-lifts showed up. You know? Those that are so small you can carry 'em with one hand? Yeah, those. He gave them to me. "Do 25 shadow punches with each arm, and once you grow accustomed to it's weight, I will add some more ." Huh? What's the weight now? 5 pounds… should be easy enough…

* * *

**~ { ~ * * * ~ } ~**

* * *

I dropped to the ground panting hard and dripping with sweat. It had been two hours, I think, since we started. Ryoki had me repeating the drill over and over once I had finished. And let me tell you, it is tiring! Never underestimate the weight of tiny things, even if it's just five pounds.

Ryoki jumped back to the roof and lay down. A second later, his form left Hibari's body and sat beside me. "You know if you think about it, this actually doing you good."

"Do me good how?" I shot him an incredulous look.

"Well… you stamina and endurance are pretty low because of your laziness, and that makes you tire out easily. This exercise will cancel out that weakness as you need energy to do such activities." Oh yeah…

I wanna go home now…

"No."

"THEN FRICKIN' FEED ME!"

"Herbivore… Who are you talking to?" Oh shit… Ryoki guffawed and rolled on the

floor.

"Erm… my stomach?" I offered. He glared at me and took out his tonfas.

"Hn." He nodded. "Go home early today." Hibari left.

Dafuq?

"Don't you just love mind control?" Ryoki asked rhetorically and I smiled. Told ya he's the best.

* * *

**~ { ~ * * * ~ } ~**

* * *

W ran into Kano and Marie on our way home. They were with Gokudera, so I assumed he was going to train. Ryoki suggested that we go with them so I can watch what they were doing. I told him no, 'cause I was too lazy to go anywhere, but he insisted that I should so I did.

I sat down on the ground in the local park a Can of Fanta in hands as I watched the two guys get it on with Gokudera throwing bombs and Kano either dodging, cutting them in half, trying to hit Goku and failing, and actually hitting Goku and still failing.

Marie sat next to us. "How's your training?" She asked me.

"Terrific." I rolled my eyes. "With Hibari beating me up all the time my reflexes and speed should be fine from running away too much."

Marie eyed Ryoki. "Shouldn't you be doing something about that?" She asked him.

Ryoki raised his hands in protest. "I'll have you know, that possessing Hibari to make it look like he's teaching her is a very hard thing to do. The guy almost shoved me out his head!"

"You _possessed _him?" She asked emphasizing 'possessed'. "And you didn't think to humiliate him?"

I broke down laughing after that. She is awesome and would be the perfect older sister for me.

Minutes after that their training was over and we went home for dinner. Guess what it was? Rice. There was meat of course, but there was also rice.

"I hate rice." I mumbled to myself. "I'm so sick of it."

"Don't complain. At least you can eat." Ryoki replied.

But I eat rice day in and day out. Can't I have pasta? Or pizza?

"Just eat."

Fine…

I grumbled. Though, I guess I don't really mind, since I don't feel as alone as I used to.

* * *

So, I know that in almost every chapter something has been happening, but were just starting and all of this is important.

Don't worry if Ryoki looks like a Gary Stu, it's meant to be that way, plus he has quite a lot of flaws to be revealed.

Oh yeah, before I forget, do you guys think I should transfer this to humor genre or just let it stay as it is? I'll put a poll up on my profile, just vote okay?

Reviews will help my mom feel better :)


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys! Sorry I took so long(again). Damn reality and school.

Anyhoo! I'm going to be venting out my frustration here, so sorry for the rant.

Basically, we were supposed to have our field trip yesterday, but it was cancelled because of a storm(DAMN YOU STORM! *shakes fist* Hm... Damn you Storm Flame users!) and I woke up at bloody three in the morning(FRICKING 3 IN THE FUCKING MORNING! THREE!) just for it!(I was bloody looking forward to my lunch which was supposed to be bloody bacon and fucking sausages!). My goes and tells me that my teacher texted her that since the trip was cancelled, we would be having classes instead(FUUUUUUUUUU)! Then later on, while I was dressing up, my classmate texts me that because the storm signal rose, classes were cancelled(HA! TAKE THAT SCHOOL!) I changed clothes and went back to bed(since there was a power outage). When I woke up, it was time for lunch so I wento to my grandparents' house to eat then went back, THEN I went to my cousins' house(Who were like in the 4th and 3rd grade) and we basically played(played as in, who could stay in the darkness longer and screaming out things related to a topic, say characters, thus causing the destruction of my voice, we also abused the powder and made ourselves ghost white xD) so that was fun. I had dinner there too. After that, my mom(who just got from work came by) and I went home. Now I have 10 entire days off from school (HELL YEAH!)

Thanks for reading(if you did)! If you didn't, well let's just say you won't be getting an e-cookie...

I kid, I kid...

_**RRREEEPPPLLLYYYSSS:**_

Nightstar09: Hi there! *waves* Here's the update!

SRRRA: Haha, I shortened you name! Thanks... O.O Your laptop did that? *contemplates on whether I should still beg my mom to by me one* GO DO YOUR HOMEWORK! Is what I would say if I was a good student so... COME BACK TO ME!

awesomeness(thy chosen nickname ist awesomeness): Laughing to death? DAMMIT! BYAKURAN GET BACK HERE AND REVIVE MY READER! Thanks =)

lazura234(what has happened to 1? Nah, I kid): *glomps* OMG! Thanks so much! Unfortunately, my mom's ankle isn't fully heeled yet. But thanks. And of course I will!

OWWF: Haha, I EXTREMELY love those lines too. Sorry for the late update(Hm... How is it late when I don't have an update schedule...?*eyebrow waggle*)

princessofpancakes(please share them your Majesty...): Hibari seemed OOC to you? Well, allow me to explain. Ryoki himself mentioned that he had almost shot him out of his head, therefore meaning that Hibari was well aware that he was being possessed/mind controlled and he tried to fight Ryoki off, which failed because Ryoki's psychic powers are more powerful than Muku's as he went under YEARS of training(years being his whole life). Ain't that right Ryoki?

Ryoki: Training under the dark side you mean. And yes.

See?

YAY! Improvement!

YuujouKami: I can't put fluff in every chapter now, can I? And again, sorry for the late update (somebody explain to me why this is late when I don't have an update schedule)

gale: Yay, it was awesome! Once again, I'm sorr- you know, screw it. I still don't know why its late. I'll just apologize for making you peeps wait for so long. Yeah, the sense is perfect, is it not?

ON TO THE AMAZING CHAPTER 9! BECAUSE 9+9=18! See, I don't suck that bad.

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Because Hibari Actually Has A Weak Spot For Things Other Than Animals And His School**_(Oh yeah, interest caught right there)

Despite loving sleep so much, I always have trouble sleeping as I would be up for ages trying to do just that. It was as if I had a clock that told me when I was supposed to sleep, no matter how tired I was. To add insult to the injury, whenever I slept early, I would wake up at stupid times then be stuck with 30 minutes of trying to sleep again only to be woken up 15 minutes later.

So when the door to my room creaked open, I simply turned to the opposite direction and closed my eyes trying to keep my breathing even.

I heard a click which told me exactly who it was. "I know you're up." The person's high, squeaky voice said bluntly, probably pointing their gun at my head.

I sat up an yawned. "Geez, Reborn. You'd think a person would get their sleep when they've just gotten from a rough day."

"Be in Nami-chuu in one hour." He said before disappearing.

He was certainly straight to the point, wasn't he? But why would he want me to go to Namimori Middle anyway? More importantly, why this early?

I lay back down and closed my eyelids. Perhaps 5 more minutes...

NO! Whenever I say that I won't wake up until morning! Or in this case, lunch!

* * *

**~ { ~ * * * ~ } ~**

* * *

After my bath, I rushed to change clothes. I just wore a pair of pants and a t-shirt. Right after that, I strolled out of the house and walked to the school. Damn, I want Fanta...

There was a yawn. "What the hell are you doing out this early in the morning? Have the last of your brain cells finally disappeared?" Ryoki asked.

"Heck no. The stupid sadistic baby hitman wants me to go to school." I made a disgusted face.

"Maybe he'll confess."

I gave him the 'art-thou-shitting-me?' look. "Dude, what? That doesn't even make any sense!

Ryoki just shrugged and I was suddenly paranoid. Thanks a lot, ya idjit.

"No probs." He replied with a grin.

We got to the school 8 minutes later. The only people there were Kano with Marie, Gokudera, Hibari, and our one and only Tuna fish.

How the shits did that... that... slowpoke get here before me?

No, that's not the problem. Why the heck was Hibari here?

"About time you got here." Reborn spoke. "Today, we will hold the battle of students. The only people who can witness this or have any form of memory on this are the Boss, the tutors, and the participants."

Lulwhut?

"Took the words right out of my mouth sis. Right outta my mouth."

Reborn continued speaking. "This battle will be held because the Varia, as a branch of the Vongola family, need a Cloud guradian." WHA? Who put the guy up to this shit? "And since both of you," he looked at me and Kano, "are the most eligible for the spot, a battle is going to be held to see who it shall be." We kinda got that part already...

Just to have you know, I am in no favor of this. Zero. Null. Cipher. Nada.

I looked at Kano who just shrugged. HE JUST FRUCKEN' SHRUGGED!

"On the bright side, at least your arms are stronger... I think..."

Not helping...

The guy shut his trap.

I looked at my choices. If I lost, Hibari's name would be put to shame and I would die a horrible death. On the other hand, if I won, I would go to the Varia and die by their hands, unless Luss keeps me alive.

Then, I looked at my chances. I was fast. I knew that much. However, I tire easily and my enemy is a guy who is most likely leagues stronger than me.

I also contemplated on my tactics. You don't need to be strong, a great tactic wins the battle. But what if he was a tactician?

"Your ass would be handed to you on a golden platter and then you will die a horrible death."

Hm... Very suggestive. Now fucking shut up!

I could always cheat... But what if he did too? Marie looks very much like a fighter. Ryoki is too. However, I really don't want to go to the Varia. So what now?

"Rings?"

No good. I have no idea how to light them...

"Willpower?" Ryoki offered.

For what?

"Going home?"

Wait... My mission's with the Varia?

"Nope."

Ah whatever, Thinking this much makes my brain hurt.

I sat on the ground and glanced at Kano. He was grinning at me and was also sitting on the ground. We had an understanding. Neither of us wanted to go to the Varia.

Well, ain't he nice?

"You know, having this fight doesn't make any sense." Ryoks said pointedly.

True dat.

I raised my hand.

"What?" Reborn asked.

"Can't you just pick someone? Or better yet, give us some time to train?" I suggested. "It hasn't even been a week after we were assigned our tutors!" And not mention mine is not teaching me.

The baby contemplated the thought. "Very well. The battle will be postponed for two weeks. Be ready by then." HELL YEAH! "Be sure to train them accordingly." He said as he looked our respective tutors.

Hibari glared at the baby. "No."

Reborn smirked. "You can use her as a punching bag as you do that." I swear, this kid has some kind of grudge against me...

"Probably because you yelled at him. And slapped him... But don't worry, I'm here." Ryoki patted my back.

Doesn't really help

* * *

**~ { ~ * * * ~ } ~**

* * *

I yawned as I slammed my head on the desk. We were in the middle of Science class, and I was very, very sleepy.

Damn that Reborn. Always making people bow down to him. And damn Hibari for falling to his tricks. DAMN IT ALL!

I glanced at Kano. He was busy writing something on a sheet of paper, which then passed to me.

_You look tired. _It read.

_I don't really want to battle. Too lazy. Plus, either way, I'd die. _I wrote before passing it back.

After a moment he passed it back. _Haha, I feel bad for you. I, on the other hand, would never the end of it from Gokudera. He'd probably go all 'You're a disappointment to Jyuudaime!' on me._

_At least you won't be bitten to death(literally) by a certain crazed, carnivorous, cannibalistic chairman of a certain Disciplinary Committee I just so happen to be a memember of! _I passed it back.

_Is he even training you?_

_Is that really a question that has to be asked? (~_~;)  
_

_Oooh... Emoticons. And no. Sorry.  
_

_Meh, it's fine. Ugh, I'm hungry.  
_

_XD What's wrong with your stomach?  
_

_It contains a black hole, therefore needing me too eat. Alot.  
_

_Wanna eat together later?  
_

_Please. Eating with Kyoko and Hana is boring. And they talk WAY too much.  
_

_Yeesh... Don't you complain alot?  
_

_Nope. Where're Ryoki and Marie?  
_

_Shrug. Dunno. Maybe on a date.  
_

_Nah, they're probably hiding so we won't use them to copy notes while we sleep.  
_

_Aw... That's a shame.  
_

_The not dating or the hiding?  
_

_Both. I'm sleepy and they would look cute.  
_

_Dude, Ryoks is engaged.  
_

_That means Marie is mine for the taking. I HAVE DEATETH MY RIVAL...eth!  
_

_Rivaleth?  
_

_It's a word!  
_

_Righhhhht...  
_

_Says the person who makes up words.  
_

_GASP! WHO TOLD YOU!?  
_

_No one, but now I know... Smirk.  
_

_Boo you.  
_

_I win!  
_

_Whatever.  
_

After that, he basically kept the paper, and I swear I saw Nezu glaring at us. Haha._  
_

* * *

**~ { ~ * * * ~ } ~**

* * *

Kano and I, with the company of Marie and Ryoki, were sitting on the roof almost enjoying lunch. I opened my bento and stared at it in a completely horrified manner.

My lunch was fried fish and rice. FRICKING FRIED FISH AND RICE!

And I thought darn well I had escaped that when I got here.

You see, my grandmother usually cooks fried fish almost every single fricken' day 'cuz my grandfather can't eat much of everything else, thus me growing tired of. And I hate rice because... it's rice. I eat it every single day. 'Nuff said.

"I hate this..." I mumbled.

"Would you rather starve?" Ryoki asked me and I began eating. Damn him.

"Does that mean you hate sushi?" Kano asked.

"Just because I hate fish doesn't mean I hate sushi."

"But sushi is made out of raw fish." HE reasoned.

"So?"

Kano sighed. "I don't get you."

I shrugged. "Me either." He gave me a look. "What? What did I do?"

He merely shook his head which confused me even more. The hell was he on about anyway?

A few minutes later, the door slid open just as I was finishing my food. It was Hibari with his usual I'm-better-than-you-so-get-out-of-my-face-or-I'll-bite-you-to-death face, which isn't really much of a face but more like an aura. He glared at Kano.

"You. Go."

Kano grinned at me and mouthed a "Good luck," before leaving. Marie, however, stayed.

"What? It's not like he can see me."

I sighed. Hibari then turned his glare to me before yanking me away.

"Hey! What did I do!?"

"Training."

Lulwhut?

He threw me over his shoulder and proceeded to leave the roof. I desperately pleaded for help from Ryoki and Marie, both of which only waved with these stupid smiles on their faces.

Bloody traitors!

We got stares from people. Well, worried stares at me. I don't blame them. After all, the guy just said 'Training.'

Once in the Reception Room, Hibari basically just shrugged me off his shoulder and I landed on the best couch ever made. Hey, it saved my life, don't judge it.

Hibari went towards the closet where the supposed school supplies, i.e books, were kept and took out something, which was apparently his ring, and slipped it on. He keeps it in the closet, seriously? Like, seriously?

At that moment, Ryoki and Marie floated in chatting happily. Curse their happiness.

They settled themsleves on Hibari's chair and desk respectively. Hibari, in turn, took out his tonfas and ring which he lit up with wonderful Cloud Flames.

Darn, I forgot my gloves! This is not cool.

"Show me your determination." For what? Not dying?

I moved out of the way just in time to dodge Hibari's incoming attack for my face but that failed since he managed to hit my stomach. I coughed out blood, as in coughed out blood. I have never coughed out blood before I'll have you know. It hurt.

I straightened myself and threw a punch to his face, which failed, epically. He kept on coming and all I could was dodge, dodge, and dodge. How is this fair anyway? I swear, I'm better of with Ryohei. I mean, headphones exist.

I dodged another blow but then my abused little tummy made friends with Hibari's mean tonfa. It was a painful encounter.

Ryoki whistled. "Need any help?"

No. I need to light my rings.

"Suit yourself."

Give me one and I will.

I turned my attention back to Hibari who was walking towards me. He slammed a tonfa against the wall, thus cornering me. "Why do you keep getting disracted?"

Distracted? I certainly am not.

"Answer me herbivore."

Oh, that's what he was talking about. Silly me.

"I'm not."

He smirked and aimed a knee to my stomach which I blocked with my arms. It hurt a lot and I could feel my bones braking, most likely not a good thing. Then I realized my situation.

I was against the wall. Lovely.

"Want some help now."

I'd say yes, but no.

"Here's your suit."

Can't wear that. I'm in the middle of a battle here.

"Herbivore..."

Oh shits...

He most basically punched my gut then kneed my side causing me to fall over in pain.

I broke.

The failing resistance to his attack which I had put up broke.

"You bastard!" I shouted as tears began flowing down my face. "Do you know how much that hurt? Like HELL!" I clutched my stomach as I puked out blood. "You know what the problem with you is?" I coughed as more blood gushed out of my mouth. "You didn't give a damn about other people! All you want to fucking do is satiate your thirst for blood!" I burst out like I usually do when I cry. More blood came out. I took a glance at Hibari's face. He looked shocked. "You think that everyone can put up with your damn attacks, well guess what. THEY CAN'T!" This time, I proceeded to sit up and wipe my eyes, but the tears didn't cease. I just cried about the damn pain as I puked up a hell load of blood.

I heard a snarl. "He's crossed the line..."

"Ryoki chill out." Marie said. "It's not like you can hurt him, besides look at him! He didn't mean it. I think..."

"He still made my sister cry. He bloody made her fucking cry."

"Nuvola..." I heard someone mumble my last name. "I'm... Come with me."

I didn't budge.

"Please..." He sounded almost pleading.

I don't know why, but I stood up, only to fall of balance. Hibari grabbed my arm and pulled me to him.

"Can you walk?" He asked.

I nodded as I swallowed blood.

Hibari took me to the clinic. Marie and Ryoki followed. The latter muttering incoherent curses that would put the Varia to shame.

Shamal who, at the sight of a girl, instantly leapt at me only to be knocked unconscious by Hibari's tonfas. I swear the guy never learns.

I sat on the nearest clinic bed and leaned against its frame. I closed my eyes and felt my subconscious take over me, but before I fell asleep, I realized a horrible truth.

Hibari had a weak spot for crying girls.

* * *

**~ { ~ * * * ~ } ~**

* * *

When I woke up, I did two things. The first being rinsing my mouth fore it tastes of blood, the second being inspecting my body which had bruises almost everywhere. I lifted up my shirt and saw that someone had bandaged it, but who could've...

Oh god! Oh god! OH GOD!

It was Hibari, wasn't it? If so then that means...

"HIIIIIEEEEE!" I shrieked as my face turned tomato red. Oh god that is wrong! Hibari _bandaged _me. I mean, who else would do it? He certainly wouldn't let Shamal touch me for it would turn into sexual harassment and that would mean breaking the law which Hibari probably lives by.

"Haha, you just shrieked like Tsuna."

That is not the issue here. Did you see what Hibari did?

Ryoki glared. "Don't mention that motherfucker's name to me ever again. And I didn't see because the second you fell asleep I got slammed into your head."

Darn.

I sat on a wheelie chair and began spinning around on it but stopped immediately because it hurt my stomach.

Double darn.

The door slid open. It was Hibari. He looked at me for a second.

"You're up." He said kind of awkwardly. Well, it sounded awkward to me.

"Yeah, I guess..." I replied just as awkwardly.

Hibari but something on the desk. "Clothes."

I was only then that I realized how bloody I was. "Thank you." I said before grabbing the clothes on going into the bathroom. They were just a fresh set of the Disciplinary Committee's uniform, nothing fancy. I left the bathroom and saw that Hibari was sitting on the chair I was sitting on before and was listening to Hibird's signing.

"-dai naku shou naku Nami ga ii~" I sang along. Hibari looked at me. "What?"

"Hn. get back to class." He said, though it seemed like he wanted to say something else. I waved the matter aside and went back to class.

Kano looked at me when I came back. "Hey! What took you so long?"

"Take a guess."

"Was it because of a certain crazed, carnivorous, cannibalistic chairman of a certain Disciplinary Committee you just so happen to be a memember of?" He asked with a goofy grin.

"Don't mention him ever again..." Ryoki snarled. I sighed.

"Don't mind him. He's just having a bad day." I mumbled so the teacher wouldn't hear.

"Okay?" He tilted his head. "Mind if I come over later?"

"Why?"

He grinned. "I figured that I should help you with Math homework."

"Be there as soon as you can!" I pretty much ordered. I was not about to deal with Math homework alone. That was a battle lost before it even started.

"Cool."

I'm beginning to really like this guy...

* * *

**~ { ~ * * * ~ } ~**

* * *

"Curse my bloody luck." I cursed as rain started to poor. And I'm supposed to get home now, how?

"Sakura-chan!" A familiar girly voice exclaimed. "Wanna share my umbrella?" I glanced at the pink thing before glancing back at the rain.

"Thanks." I said as I gut under it.

As we walked we actually got talking. Talking as in I was actually replying not just a few yes and no's here and there. Soon, we were in front of Tsuna's house.

"Thanks." I said again.

She smiled. "It's nothing! Say 'Hi' to Tsuna-kun for me."

"Sure, sure." I said before getting in.

"Oh, you're back!" Nana exclaimed once I went in the kitchen. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Sorry, it isn't really in my blood..." I said as I began looking through the fridge.

"Oh that's fine! I understand that it's not in your culture to do so."

Ooh... PUDDING!

I ran with said pudding to my room and turned on the TV. "Pudding~ Imma gonna be eatin' some pudding and rub it in yo face~" I sang.

"That's rude, sis."

"And you're cute. Now lemme watch in peace."

* * *

**~ { ~ * * * ~ } ~**

* * *

Kano came by 2 hours later. He brought snacks and stuff, stuff being a 1.5 litter bottle of Fanta, and his Math book.

"You ready for this?"

"Is that a trick question?" I asked stupidly. He showed me our homework.

Pythagorean Theorem. 1-20 of them. Pretty easy actually.

We finished an hour and a half later.

"Thanks man."

Kano grinned. "No problem. Gokudera is here too by the way, he's probably fawning over Tsuna as we speak."

I laughed and winced. Damn stomach...

"Something wrong?"

"Nah... Just some stomach cramps."

There was a knock on my door. It was Nana. "Dinner's ready."

I threw my notebook into a corner(I think) and ran down the stairs.

Dinner was steak. Bloody steak.

Imma be feasting tonight yo!

* * *

And now you all now his weak spot.

Ryoki: Note: This isn't really true but serves as a hole-filler for this story.

Yeah, I'm sure they know that.

Ryoki: Review to make her unlazy. Plus, we have cookies.

And Fanta! Don't forget the Fanta!

Ryoki: *sigh* REview and we will give you cookies and Fanta.

Marie: See ya'll in the next chappie!

Everyone: Bye! *waves*


	10. Extra: New Years Special

**Extra: New Year Special**

It was New Year's Eve, so naturally, there were explosions. I hate them. It's so mother fragging noisy that I can't hear a thing! Which is why I am locked in my room watching the Matrix with the TV in full volume. It's kinda weird seeing the characters in anime form like that, but the scene where Neo 'woke up' was also a lot less gross.

Alas, my not-so-peaceful peace was disrupted when Reborn came in. Sighs…

"Get dressed." What for? "There will be a New Year party in 2 hours." Oh… "Formal attire." Ah, typical Reborn. I wonder why he doesn't treat me the way he does Tsuna?

There was a chuckle. "Probably because you aren't no-good." I laughed as well.

"Say, Ryoki?"

"Hm?"

"Could you poof me up a dress?" I asked, focused on what I was watching.

There was silence between us for a moment, then Ryoki spoke up. "I have never thought that you would actually say that."

I grinned at him. "Neither have I."

* * *

**~ { ~ * * * ~ } ~**

* * *

An hour and a half later, I was dressed in a maroon halter-top dress that reached to my knees and was fun to twirl in, a pair of matching criss-cross strapped heels, a beige-colored choker with a silver, rectangular buckle, and my hair tied up by a maroon ribbon into a high ponytail. Yay for forced girliness! Not.

I went down the stairs and was greeted by a rare sight. Hibari Kyoya in a suit.

"Sis, you're drooling."

Am not.

I went towards him.

"You'll be riding with him." Reborn said, appearing out of nowhere. And just as I was about to ask why, he had cut me off. "There's no more space in the vehicle Tsuna will be using."

Okay…

Now that I take a closer look at Hibari, I can see him wearing a maroon-colored dress-shirt underneath his beige coat. Great. We match.

Hibari led me outside to his motorcycle. I sat on it sideway and wrapped my arms around his waist rather tightly because Hibari does not wear a helmet. Yay for safety!

Ryoki snorted.

"Hold on tight, omnivore." Hibari said, probably smirking, as he started the vehicle.

* * *

**~ { ~ * * * ~ } ~**

* * *

Hibari is a speed demon. I can't even remember the times I thought I was gonna die; and that was just tonight!

I hopped off the motorcycle, only to stagger backwards from dizziness. Great.

We went inside. Apparently, Reborn rented an entire hotel for this affair. If only I could ask for a room key…

Hibari and I just stood back, him hating crowds, me not being very sociable unless someone approaches me.

And approached I was! Aaaand… Hibari leaves!

"Wow, Sakura-chan! You're very mature!" Kyoko complimented. Mature my ass.

"Hahi! Haru is jealous!" Oh, great mother fragger.

I smiled. "Thanks guys. You both look very cute." Blegh.

"Thank you!"

A couple of minutes later, both of them were talking to Tsuna. Apparently, they came here with Bianchi.

I looked around. Everyone was chatting happily, whilst I was here, in a balcony, alone. I can't even get a hold of Ryoki.

Eventually, Kyoko and Haru came back, with the latter pointing at someone across the room.

"Isn't that Kano-kun?"

I looked to the direction she was pointing, and surely it was the damned bastard standing there laughing whilst talking to Dino.

Tch. Jerkass mother fucker.

"I'm outta here." I left and headed for the elevator. Way to put a damper on my mood. Well, at least at the roof I would get the company that I wanted.

* * *

**~ { ~ * * * ~ } ~**

* * *

"Hey, Hibari."

Said carnivore who was lying by the pool turned his head to look at me. I lay down beside him.

"Wow… there's a ton of stars tonight." I said. "You know, my Science teacher before told us that when there are many stars visible at night, it would rain the next day."

Hibari gave me look that said "And I should care, because?" but instead he said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I don't really like it downstairs. Plus, I saw an eyesore."

Hibari nodded and looked back up at the sky. A firework exploded. It was pretty.

We just lay there in silence for what seemed like forever, watching the display of fireworks from different directions. It was nice and comfortable, just like it usually was. But I broke it.

"Say, Hibari, what would you do if one day I just disappear?" I asked, my gaze shifting to look at his reaction. He stood up.

"I won't let that happen." I sat up and looked him dead in the eye.

"That day will come. You can't do anything to stop it." I told him in a broken voice. "I told you before, didn't I? I'm on a mission, and once I fulfil it, I'm going back to my world!"

"And I won't let that happen." He told me seriously. I almost wanted to believe him, but I knew better.

Then his lips crashed onto mine.

I kissed back, and soon Hibari was making his way into my mouth. His tongue explored every inch of the wet cavern, and as did mine. I made sure that it was really him, that he was really here and not just some dream, because if so, I never want to wake up

One of his hands travelled to my neck and tugged on the choker. How he was able to remove it while kissing me, I'll never know. His lips travelled down and started licking and sucking a certain area where he had bitten me before. I took a deep breath as he lay me down; knowing what was going to happen next.

He bit and I screamed. Hard.

Hibari started licking again, most likely removing any trace of blood, as I whimpered.

He then stood back up and kept my choker.

"Hey! Give that back." I put a hand to my neck. "People are gonna see" I hissed.

Hibari smirked. "That's the point." Oh come on! "I don't like the way those herbivores have been eyeing you, this should keep them at bay."

"What!?"

When Hibari, didn't react further, I sighed in defeat and stood. "Let's go eat." Hibari took my hand.

Sure enough, when we got down people were staring, and it didn't help that Hibari wasn't even making physical contact after we got off the elevator. I brought my hair to the side of my neck to hide it. I hate being the centre of attraction.

I sat at Haru and Kyoko's table. Lussuria was also there.

"Sakura-chan, who gave you that hickey?" Crap! "Your lip's bruised, too!" Oh no!

I let my head hit that table "Why life, why?" I sulked. Ryoki, who had reappeared at the elevator, was laughing at my agony.

"Is it your boyfriend?" Luss asked eagerly. "I bet he's very good looking." He said in a dreamy tone and later squealed, most likely imagining things. I felt him grab my hands. "You _have_ to tell me about him!"

Somebody kill me now…

Someone else squealed as well. "Is he hot?" Haru pressed.

God, please end this…

"Is he sweet?" Luss asked.

"Protective?" Haru offered.

"Sexy?" Very.

"Cute?" Sometimes.

"Kinky?" What the hell!?

"Does he sparkle in the sun?" Haru…

"Good in bed?" I felt my face redden at that. How could he even suggest that!?

How come Kyoko is being silent?

"Guys, I think you're making Sakura-chan uncomfortable." Thank you.

I raised my head. "Very. And no, Luss-nee, we haven't… argh! Can we just drop this topic!?"

Luss and Haru slumped in their seats. Yay!

After dinner was dancing, which was silly, especially for those who stuffed themselves. Now to escape.

That plan failed for their was an arm around my waist. The person turned me too him and I was greeted by Hibari's face only inches away from mine.

Three squeals where heard. 2 in delight, the other in shock horror. I bet that was Tsuna.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hibari mumbled.

"I don't like being the center of attention," I hissed. Hibari smirked and brought me to the middle of the room, the exact time slow music started playing.

For someone who hates crowds, he sure knows how to draw them too him.

"Are you forgetting that I don't dance?"

"But I can."

I hate him right now…

After the initial shock, everyone was dancing as well. Yes, even Lussuria.

Then the music came to a stop.

Hibari kissed me. In front of everybody.

I rode with Bianchi on the way home. After I'd washed up, I immediately slumped to my bed, plotting ways on how to kill Hibari when I saw him next time.

* * *

So this is initially 5 months after Katey got to KHR... There's a lot of canon stuff here, lol. Stay tuned.

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
